Nosotros
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Está casada y de nuevo ella no ha elegido. Nunca ha tenido esa oportunidad. Su destino estaba escrito mucho antes de su nacimiento. ItaHina.
1. Chapter 1

Pequeño historia, de pocos capítulos y cortos, resultado de un mal día.

Los personajes, como siempre, son de Kishimoto.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

.

"_Hay sonrisas que no son de felicidad, sino un modo de llorar con bondad"_

_**Gabriela Mistral**_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_No quiero. No._

Las palabras se repiten como gritos en su cabeza, de forma insistente y perturbadora. A penas escucha la voz del hombre que tiene delante, sus pensamientos desgarradoramente altos se lo impiden.

_ Acepto_ sale de su boca titubeante mientras en su cabeza hacen eco las palabras contrarias.

_ Y tú Uchiha Itachi, ¿aceptas a Hyuuga Hinata como tu esposa?

_ Acepto.

La mujer lo observa de reojo. Luce tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, seguro de lo que hace. Como si aquello fuese una boda real, con dos novios enamorados y no un matrimonio concertado por el bien de dos apellidos.

La besa en la mejilla cuando el sacerdote anuncia que puede hacerlo y salen caminando uno al lado del otro en silencio. Ella pasa su brazo por el de su marido, no como un gesto amoroso, sino porque el suelo baila y la humedad de sus ojos le impide ver claramente donde posa sus pies.

Está casada y de nuevo ella no ha elegido. _Nunca ha tenido esa oportunidad_. Su destino estaba escrito mucho antes de su nacimiento. La primogénita Hyuuga sería la esposa del primer hijo de los Uchiha. Esa había sido su sentencia, desde siempre.

Una vez en el exterior siente los brazos de su madre rodearla en un abrazo que es incapaz de corresponder.

_ Sonríe_ es el susurro imperativo de su madre antes de soltarla. Automáticamente, como si se tratase de un comando que dan a un robot, una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Hinata justo cuando Uchiha Mikoto la abraza.

_ Estás hermosa, Hinata

_ Gracias.

Le gusta aquella mujer, la recuerda en su vida desde siempre. Igual que Itachi. La familia Uchiha ha formado parte de su vida desde pequeña. Siendo una niña le solían decir que Itachi sería su marido algún día y ella, bendecida por su inocencia infantil sonreía y lo tomaba como un juego. No recuerda en qué momento aquello dejó de parecerle divertido y se convirtió en un veredicto inapelable. Quizá fue cuando comprendió lo que aquello significaba.

_ Es una verdadera lástima que vuestra casa aún no esté terminada_ gira su cabeza hacia, su ahora suegro, Fugaku_ durante un par de semanas tendréis que quedaros en nuestra casa.

_ Es vuestra noche de bodas, ¿seguro que no queréis coger una habitación en un hotel?_ Hiashi los observa, pero sobretodo a ella. La mira fijamente. Y esa mirada le dice a ella más que cualquier conversación de mil palabras.

_ No será necesario_ habla Itachi_ la mansión Uchiha es lo suficientemente grande.

Hinata nota una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro y se gira. La imperturbable cara de Uchiha Sasuke la observa. Ella le dedica una sonrisa, la primera sincera que esboza aquel día.

Sasuke es un ser frío, arrogante y bastante antisocial. Pero es uno de sus mejores amigos, aún sin saber muy bien como han llegado a aquello. Él suele decirle que es la única mujer que no le parece molesta. Y ella siempre responde que es culpa de las mujeres molestas del mundo que un atractivo hombre como él sea gay. Y se ríen. Se ríen juntos como no ríen ante nadie.

La mano del Uchiha más pequeño sigue sobre su hombro y ella alza la suya y la apoya sobre ella.

_ El blanco no es tu color_ le dice. Ella sonríe y asiente.

_ Desluce mis ojos_ bromea Hinata y el contacto de la mano de Sasuke se hace más fuerte.

No le da la bienvenida a la familia ni la felicita, porque no eran más que deseos cargados de balas. Ella no es feliz. Su amigo lo sabe.

.

.

Llegan a la mansión Uchiha antes que nadie. Hinata sabe que aquello es un intento de darles una intimidad que no desean tener. Entran en la habitación que pertenecía a Itachi y que será la de ambos mientras no les entregan su casa.

_ Hay toallas en el baño, por si deseas ducharte.

Hinata lo observa y asiente. Coge un ligero camisón que su madre le ha regalado para la ocasión y un batín que le llega hasta arriba de las rodillas y se va a la ducha. El agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo compite con las frías lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas. Cierra el grifo, se seca y cepilla el pelo; finalmente retira algunos rastros de maquillaje que el agua no ha deshecho y sale a la habitación.

Itachi lee el periódico tumbado sobre la cama con su espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la misma. Levanta la vista por encima de los papeles al oírla salir. Se levanta y entra en el baño. Hinata se queda de espaldas a la puerta, observando la cama. Suspira y retirando la bata se mete entre las sábanas.

Itachi sale unos minutos después, con el pelo húmedo y algo desordenado, y un simple pantalón de pijama. Se mete en la cama, en su lado, guarda las distancias. Se acomoda dando la espalda a su esposa. Hinata lo mira de reojo y aprieta las sábanas con sus fríos dedos.

_ Buenas noches_ le oye decir y ella queda algo perturbada.

_ Yo…

_ Tú no quieres hacerlo y sinceramente, yo tampoco tengo especial interés. Así que olvídalo y duerme.

Hinata asiente con la cabeza, aunque sabe que él no la ve. Da la espalda y duerme. O al menos lo intenta. Porque sabe que mañana cuando se levante será Uchiha Hinata, nunca más Hyuuga. Y sabe que no ha sido su decisión, y por eso, sólo por eso cierra los ojos con fuerza y se promete que no va a volver a llorar. Lo hace mientras la última lágrima resbala traicionera por su mejilla.

.

.

.

* * *

No sé muy bien a donde me llevará esta historia, ni siquiera tengo muy claro de donde salió. Simplemente surge.

¿Un review?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Nota: algunos reviews trataban sobre la condición gay de Sasuke, no era broma, va en serio. De todas formas, quiero aclarar que sus apariciones son meramente esporádicas, así que no creo que si quiera cuente como yaoi.

La historia es en sí el cúmulo de sentimientos de Hinata e Itachi y la evolución de éstos.

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!

* * *

.

"_Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero ninguno tenemos el mismo horizonte"_

_** Konrad Adenauer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Le pesan los ojos al despertar. Una luz atrevida la ciega al entreabrirlos. Suspira cansada porque dormir no ha servido de nada. Nota la cama ligera y sin moverse demasiado se da cuenta de que se encuentra sola en ella. Una mujer recién casada sentiría pena por eso, ella no. _Ella siente alivio_. La soledad es mejor compañera en ocasiones, es sencillo convivir con ella. Mira la hora y se acuerda de que tiene que trabajar. Si, está recién casada e irá a trabajar. Lo hará porque cree que es la única forma de que el reloj corra, de que las traicioneras agujas avancen con rapidez y no se queden estancadas en un día que no desea recordar.

Se levanta con esfuerzo y tras asearse baja a desayunar. Ya en las escaleras oye el típico sonido de un desayuno familiar, tazas, platos y cubiertos. Voces ligeras, graves en su mayoría. _Huele a café._

Respira hondo y avanza hacia la cocina. Cuatro pares de ojos se giran a observarla. _Negros, no blancos_. Y se esfuerza en sonreír.

_ Buenos días_ dice.

_ Buenos días_ responden al unísono.

Sasuke mueve un poco su silla para que se sitúe entre él y su hermano. Lo hace y se sirve una buena taza de café. Mikoto la mira sonriendo y le extiende un plato lleno de tostadas, ella niega con la cabeza. Tiene el estómago cerrado, será un milagro si el café encuentra un camino hacia él.

_ Mira que ir a trabajar al día siguiente de casaros_ habla la mujer mayor. A Hinata le cae bien, pero quiere que se calle, que cierre esa boca y borre esa sonrisa. _Le molesta_. Le molesta porque parece que su matrimonio es de verdad y no lo es. _Y ella lo sabe_. Todos los saben, pero fingen. Fingen que no fueron ellos quienes lo idearon, fingen que todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Y a Hinata le duele el corazón y el café abrasa en su camino hacia el estómago.

_ Hay mucho trabajo en la empresa_ es Itachi quien responde e Hinata se da cuenta de que siempre es así. Ella no ha hablado, a penas lo ha hecho desde que salieron ayer de la iglesia_ e Hinata no quería dejar de dar clases en el colegio.

Sonríe al escuchar su nombre, no porque le guste oír su nombre en labios de Itachi, lo hace por inercia, porque es lo que hay que hacer. Ella es Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha ahora, es dulce, cortés y bien educada. Sonríe porque le han enseñado a hacerlo.

Sasuke se levanta. Hinata nota que emana tensión y le resulta extraño. Se miran un segundo.

_ Yo me voy ya, puedo acercarte al colegio si quieres. Me queda de camino.

Hinata mira de reojo a Itachi. No sabe si busca su aprobación. No sabe porque lo hace. _Pero le mira_. Itachi está leyendo unos papeles con su padre. Mikoto carraspea e Hinata fija de nuevo sus ojos en Sasuke. Asiente con la cabeza y se levanta. Ambos se van sin despedirse.

Suben al coche en silencio y recorren las primeras calles de la misma forma. Sasuke no quiere preguntarlo e Hinata no quiere que lo haga. Cuando se detienen ante un semáforo, es ella la que habla.

_ Estoy bien, deja de mirarme como si mi entierro estuviese cerca.

Sasuke esboza una sonrisa de medio lado.

_ Lo lamento, será que desde ayer tienes un color muy parecido al de un cadáver.

Ella sonríe también. No abiertamente y de forma luminosa, pero sonríe. Ha sido un chiste macabro por parte de ambos, pero ha roto el hielo e Hinata lo agradece. Porque no necesita al Sasuke hermano de su marido, necesita a Sasuke su amigo.

_ ¿Sabe tu padre que hoy trabajarás?

Hinata asiente y mira por la ventanilla al momento en que el coche se pone en movimiento de nuevo.

_ Se puso furioso por eso, mi madre fue la que intercedió.

Sasuke no dice nada, pero está de acuerdo con que ambos trabajen ese día. Ya es suficiente que les obliguen a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, al menos que los dejen respirar.

_ El colegio no te queda de camino, ambos lo sabemos. Tus padres e Itachi también_ Hinata lo dice sin mirarle, no porque la intimide, sino porque es la forma de comunicarse de ambos.

_ Te he sacado de allí, eso es lo importante ¿no?_ Hinata lo observa de reojo y cierra los ojos. Sasuke puede oír que murmura un gracias pero no responde. No se cree merecedor de ningún tipo de agradecimiento_ me molesta que todos finjan. Que se crean la mentira que ellos mismos han creado.

Hinata apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y observa el techo del vehículo.

_ Ojalá se tratase de una mentira. Pero esto es la realidad_ Sasuke entiende sus palabras y aprieta el volante con fuerza_ en fin, gracias por traerme.

De nuevo, no responde. Mira como Hinata coge su carpeta y suspirando pone cara de dulce profesora y le incomoda. No quiere que ella sonría, no quiere que lo haga si no lo siente de verdad.

_ ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Naruto por ti?

_ Que se acuerde que hoy comemos juntos_ le responde Sasuke y ella asiente. La ve inclinarse hacia él y besarle la mejilla.

_ Sigo pensando que sois dos desperdicios, dos hombres tan guapos no pueden ser gays.

Es su última frase antes de salir del coche. El pelinegro la ve alejarse y por una milésima de segundo, antes de que cerrase la puerta, le parecía un día normal. Uno de esos días que hablaban de cosas triviales e Hinata se quejaba en broma de la homosexualidad de ambos. Por una milésima de segundo, aquel era un día normal, con una Hinata normal que aún conservaba su apellido y que no formaba parte de su familia mediante un matrimonio que no deseaba. _Pero eso solo fue durante una milésima de segundo._

_._

_.  
_

Llega a la empresa de su familia y puede sentir cada mirada sobre él, sobre todo las femeninas. Oye los cuchicheos que seguramente trataran sobre su matrimonio y le da igual._ Su vida es su vida y cada uno que diga lo que quiera._ Pasa ante la puerta del despacho de Sasuke y confirma que aún no ha vuelto, se pregunta si Hinata estará desahogándose con él, llorando desconsolada o simplemente se habrán hecho compañía mutua, porque Itachi sabe que el colegio donde su esposa da clases no queda de camino a su empresa, sabe que Sasuke la sacó de allí con esa patética excusa, Itachi sabe eso y no le importa.

En cuanto entra en su oficina, la secretaria de su padre, _que es nueva y extremadamente joven_, le entrega unos papeles de su parte, él solamente asiente y se acomoda cuando la ve marchar. Sobre la mesa hay un marco con una foto de Hinata y él, es del día que celebraron la cena de compromiso. Su madre lo ha puesto ahí. Ha sido ella porque él no es ni remotamente romántico para hacer algo así, no lo es y además no ama a su esposa. No lo hace y no le avergüenza admitírselo a sí mismo.

Recuerda cada momento de la vida de Hinata, incluso el día de su nacimiento. Recuerda como se sonrojaba de pequeña y jugaba alrededor de él, llamándolo de una forma infantil incapaz de pronunciar correctamente su nombre. También recuerda que aquella dulce niña se transformó en una jovencita tímida que pasó a tratarlo con más respeto, incluso temor. No necesita ser un genio para saber que aquel cambio de actitud fue propiciado por la madurez de ella, por el momento en que Itachi dejó de ser _"el chico con el que se casaría"_ como si de un juego se tratase y pasó a ser _"su prometido oficialmente"_.

Pero lo que mejor recuerda de Hinata es el día de su 17 cumpleaños. Las madres de ambos consiguieron dejarlos a solas. Si cierra los ojos aún puede ver a una avergonzada niña con su larga melena lisa suelta, jugando con un mechón de su cabello de forma nerviosa. Ese día él le había dicho que viviese todas las experiencias que pudiese durante esos años, porque con 21 (los que Hinata contaba ahora) se casarían. Ella le había mirado sorprendida y había asentido. Estaba asustada.

Itachi ve que Hinata sonríe en la foto que tiene sobre la mesa. Es una sonrisa fingida, de anuncio de pasta dentrífica.

Para Itachi su esposa no es la mujer que ve en la foto, para Itachi Hinata sigue siendo aquella pequeña niña que no era capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

.

.

.

* * *

Me está gustando como resulta esta historia :) no se centra en acontecimientos sino en los pensamientos y sentimientos de cada uno.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

* * *

_Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!_

_**Pablo Neruda**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ese día cuando llega a casa la encuentra vacía y por muy placentera que sea la sensación no puede evitar pensar que se encuentra en un lugar que no le pertenece. Hinata entra con las llaves que Itachi le ha dado de la mansión Uchiha y enciende cada luz por la que pasa, porque aunque se trate de una sensación estúpida, _y sabe de sobra que lo es_, se siente menos sola con un poco de luminosidad.

Asciende por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Itachi._ Porque no es su habitación, no lo es._ Aquel lugar pertenece a su marido, su olor inunda sus fosas nasales al cruzar la puerta y la sobriedad del cuarto es una imagen perfecta de su estoico esposo. Hinata sabe que aquel no es su lugar y se siente un poco intrusa estando a solas allí; pero no tendrán su casa hasta dentro de unas semanas y debe recordar que aquel sitio ahora es su techo. Suspira mientras rebusca entre cajas algo para ponerse. No ha deshecho las maletas, le parece una tontería. Pasados unos días se irán. Encuentra una camiseta oscura y un viejo pantalón que se enfunda sin pensar. Se acerca a su maletín y coge las redacciones que los niños le han entregado hoy, quiere ocupar su mente. Cualquier cosa, cualquier tema. _Todo vale_.

Simplemente necesita olvidar.

Quiere olvidar que bajo el árbol que se sienta en el jardín no le pertenece, quiere olvidar que la sombra que éste proyecta no es la misma que la que proyecta su árbol favorito del jardín Hyuuga, quiere olvidar que se ha pasado la mañana pensando en que no debe llorar, quiere olvidar que su padre la ha llamado sólo para cerciorarse de que no ha metido la pata ya.

Suspira y tacha su firma en la primera redacción que corrige. Porque ha puesto Hyuuga Hinata, y tiene que recordarse que ahora es Uchiha. Le guste o no, pero lo es._ Con todas la de la ley._ Su rúbrica resulta temblorosa e Hinata se dice a sí misma que su verdadero apellido quedaba más bonito. Es un pensamiento infantil, lo sabe. ¡Pero al diablo! Al menos los pensamientos infantiles no están cargados de obligaciones y deberes que no le interesan.

_ ¡Hinata!_ la tierna y maternal voz de Mikoto la saca de sus ensoñaciones y alza la vista para observarla _ Has llegado pronto. Lamento que no hubiera nadie.

_ No importa_ mira el reloj de su muñeca y se da cuenta de que lleva más de una hora perdida en sus propios pensamientos. _Y sólo una redacción corregida_. Deja escapar una sonrisa irónica ante su falta de profesionalidad y observa a su suegra cargada con bolsas_ espera Mikoto-san, te ayudaré con la cena.

Uchiha Mikoto sonríe y asiente. No le dice a Hinata que ella ha llegado hace más de quince minutos y que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sabe que la joven está algo perdida y lo entiende, ella sólo intenta hacérselo más fácil, pero su hijo Sasuke la ha llamado esta mañana desde el trabajo diciéndole que deje de jugar a la familia feliz, que es agobiante. _Y va a hacerle caso_. No porque considere que aquello es un juego, sino porque sabe que su hijo pequeño es el único que probablemente comprende a su nuera.

_ He pensado en hacer un guiso de pollo ¿qué te parece?

_ Suena bien_ observa a Hinata vaciar las bolsas y separar los ingredientes necesarios y comprende que verse ocupada es un respiro para la chica. Sonríe y la deja a hacer. Interviene poco fingiendo mantenerse ocupada. Mientras cocina la cara de Hinata ha dejado de reflejar una angustiosa tensión y eso la reconforta.

.

.

Cuando la pantalla del ordenador se apaga, cierra los ojos y suspira. Deja que su cabeza descanse sobre el respaldo del confortable sillón de su escritorio e intenta mantener la mente en blanco. Su plan se queda en nada cuando siente la puerta de su despacho abrirse. Abre los ojos con desgana y por alguna extraña razón o sexto sentido que desconocía que poseía no se extraña de ver a Sasuke cruzarla. Ambos hermanos se mantienen las miradas y el más pequeño apoya su espalda en la puerta que acaba de cerrar.

_ Y el hombre con complejo de héroe salvador hace su aparición_ sólo pretende picar a su idiota hermano pequeño. Necesita algo de diversión, alguna mundana razón para levantarse del cómodo asiento y regresar a una casa donde lo espera una esposa que no le ama.

Sasuke esboza media sonrisa y camina con parsimonia hasta la ventana en la que se detiene.

_ ¿Haciendo horas extras para retrasar la llegada a casa? Me decepcionas, hermano.

Itachi no le mira. Podría contestarle con algún comentario mordaz, pero se abstiene de hacerlo. No es divertido, no lo es porque esta vez Sasuke tiene todas las de ganar, y él no va a darle la oportunidad de una victoria, no de esa forma tan fácil.

Se levanta y coge su chaqueta, se la coloca mientras se acerca a la puerta y mira de reojo a Sasuke que está ya casi a su altura.

_ Vamos héroe_ le dice_ llévame a casa, te queda de camino.

La frase ha sido su forma de decirle que su huída de esa mañana en el desayuno fue un patético intento. A Sasuke le da igual. _Le importa un reverendo comino_, y sabe que a Itachi también.

_ Papá te ha echado una buena bronca.

Itachi sólo quiere molestarle con su comentario. Quiere enfurecer a Sasuke y verle hacer un gracioso mohín como cuando era un pequeño infante. Piensa en Hinata, no sabe por qué. No sabe porque al pensar en un niño con las mejillas enrojecidas la imagen de su esposa inunda su mente. Pero le da igual, descarta el estúpido pensamiento y centra su atención en Sasuke.

_ No le ha gustado que me llevase hoy a Hinata.

_ Fuiste poco sutil.

_ A la mierda la sutileza, Itachi.

El mayor lo mira con profundidad e intenta comprender el significado de ese último comentario, pero no lo comprende. Y eso,_ eso sí que le enfurece_. Porque Sasuke ha sido un libro abierto para él siempre y no puede permitirse que cierre sus tapas ahora.

_ El teatro de perfecto matrimonio enamorado está bien de puertas para afuera, pero es bastante desagradable cuando lo hacen en casa.

_ No te metas en esos asuntos, no te conciernen.

_ Claro que…

_ No te conciernen_ Itachi lo repite. Lo hace autoritario y sin mirarle, caminando un paso por delante. Puede vivir con un matrimonio arreglado y una esposa que no le ama y por la que no siente nada; pero no necesita que se lo recuerden y mucho menos que su hermano pequeño le dé clases de integridad.

_ Itachi_ Sasuke quiere protestar.

_ Déjalo_ esta vez sí se gira para mirarlo y su hermano pequeño le mantiene la mirada, sin retroceder_ en serio, ¿piensas que fingir para los demás un matrimonio perfecto y en casa vivir la realidad lo haría más fácil? ¿Crees que Hinata sería más feliz así?

Sasuke no responde, pero se da cuenta de que la pregunta de Itachi sólo incluye a Hinata. No habla en plural, no recuerda que lo haya hecho nunca.

_ ¿Y tú?

Itachi sabe a lo que se refiere, sabe que intenta descifrar sus sentimientos pero no se lo permite. Camina hacia el coche de su hermano y entra en silencio. Sasuke chasquea la lengua, fastidiado.

El mayor de los Uchiha cierra los ojos y disfruta del corto viaje hacia casa. Aquella casa donde le espera una mujer que no le ama y por la que no siente nada.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros magníficos reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Las musas me abandonaron a mitad de este capítulo y no estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado ¡no seáis muy crueles conmigo T_T

.

.

* * *

"_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

_Que no han hablado nunca claro._

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo"_

_**Muñeca de Trapo**_

_**(La oreja de Van Gogh)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras deshace las cajas en las que se encuentran todas sus pertenencias no puede evitar pensar en la ironía del asunto. Desde el día de su boda deseaba el momento en que pudiesen irse a su propia casa y abandonar la mansión Uchiha. Lo deseaba tan fervientemente porque necesitaba escapar de las miradas escrutadoras de sus habitantes. De la forma que Uchiha Fugaku analizaba sus avances en el matrimonio, de las continuas atenciones de Mikoto destinadas a paliar su culpabilidad, de las miradas apesumbradas de Sasuke cuando la veía. Creía que aquello sería más fácil, solos ella e Itachi. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que la mansión Uchiha era algo mejor, podía repartir sus horas en los miembros de la familia, ayudar a su suegra, hablar con su mejor amigo _¿pero que le quedaba ahora?_

Hinata sabe que en aquella enorme casa, con un cartel a la entrada donde luce en grande el apellido Uchiha, se sentirá más sola que nunca. _Más perdida_. Y de nuevo, las ganas de llorar hacen mella en su persona.

Hinata sabe que los nombres de la entrada situados bajo el apellido, donde dice: Itachi – Hinata, están _más juntos, más cerca, más unidos_; que ella y su marido. Y eso le parece tan ridículamente triste que en vez de llorar, sonríe.

.

.

Itachi descarga la última caja de su coche y la apoya en la entrada de la casa. Seca el sudor de su frente y observa como Hinata vacía algunos de los cartones situando las cosas en su sitio. La ve llevar platos y cubiertos a la cocina y situar libros en la estantería del enorme salón. Ve como amontona cajas de ropa para luego cargarlas al piso superior. Cada cosa en su lugar. Excepto él, y quizá Hinata. _Aquel no es su lugar, no es su casa, no es su hogar._

_ Ésta es la última caja_ anuncia a la chica. Ve como ella simplemente gira la cabeza mientras asciende por las escaleras y asiente.

Sale al exterior para cerrar el coche y se asegura de que no queda nada sin introducir en la casa. Cierra el maletero y sin pretenderlo alza la vista al cielo, pero detiene su camino antes. Sus ojos se fijan en Hinata, que está situada quieta en el enorme balcón de la habitación principal. Tiene sus manos apoyadas en la barandilla y la ligera brisa bambolea algunos mechones rebeldes que se han soltado de la improvisada coleta. Itachi se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que la observa tan detenidamente desde la boda. Ve algunas gotas de sudor que empapan su camiseta, que se ciñe discretamente a su cuerpo. Ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Itachi piensa que parece disfrutar de la fresca brisa que se levanta después de la enorme jornada de calor y trabajo.

Sonríe, Uchiha Itachi sonríe y él cree que es una situación bastante dantesca la suya. Allí parado absorto en observar a su esposa, la que no ama y la que siempre ha considerado una niña pequeña. Sonríe y emprende su camino hacia el interior con un nuevo pensamiento. Puede que no ame a su esposa, puede que tarde tiempo en considerar aquella casa su hogar, puede incluso que todos esos pensamientos no sean más que producto del calor, pero acaba de ser consciente de una cosa: _Hinata ya no es una niña._

_._

_._

En el balcón Hinata abre los ojos cuando oye la puerta de entrada de la casa cerrarse. Baja su vista hacia el jardín donde hace unos minutos estaba Itachi parado. Hinata no entiende porque él la ha estado mirando tan fijamente, pero se da cuenta de que algo ha cambiado. Aquella mirada fija que otrora la habría intimidado, no ha producido esa sensación esta vez. Aquella mirada, ese análisis visual al que la acaba de someter, ha sido agradable. Hinata sacude la cabeza y coloca un mechón tras su oreja. Piensa que se ha vuelto loca, que tiene pensamientos ridículos y que aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero lo que no entiende y se esfuerza en ignorar es que entra a la habitación con el deseo inconsciente de que Itachi la vuelva a mirar de esa forma.

.

.

.

Los días pasan con rapidez e Hinata sabe que el mantenerse ocupada influye de forma considerable. Hace más de dos semanas que se han mudado a su casa y si alguien le pregunta ella contesta que ya se ha acostumbrado a ella. No la considera un hogar, _no puede_. A pesar de que ella misma ha decorado el lugar en su mayoría, ella ha elegido los muebles, los colores de las paredes, todo. Pero piensa que aunque es la casa de sus sueños, no es un hogar.

Un hogar no es un lugar al que día tras día retrasas tu llegada alargando tu jornada laboral, no es un sitio al que llegas con la esperanza de encontrarlo vacío deseando que tu esposo haya tenido una reunión de última hora o que suene el teléfono para decirte que esa noche dormirá en casa de sus padres, no es tampoco en donde mantienes toda la distancia posible con tu marido. Esa casa no es su hogar, _al menos no todavía._

Mientras corta de forma delicada y experta un trozo de zanahoria para la cena de ese día oye como el teléfono de la casa suena. Suspira y continúa cortando el vegetal haciendo oídos sordos al repetitivo sonido. Alza la vista un segundo recordándose que Itachi está en casa y podría coger el teléfono, pero hace una hora que se ha metido en el garaje y ella no cree que pueda oírlo. Hinata ignora el teléfono porque sabe quien la llama. Su padre ha colapsado su móvil con sus llamadas perdidas y ella continúa sin hablar con él. No puede, _no quiere._ Y por una vez, va a cumplirse el maldito capricho. El primero en 21 años, no cree que nadie pueda reprochárselo. Perdida en sus pensamientos mientras corta con más fiereza de lo normal la zanahoria, siente una presencia tras ella y se gira.

Itachi está allí, con el brazo extendido ofreciéndole el teléfono.

_ Es tu padre.

Hinata suelta el cuchillo mientras asiente y coge el aparato, no aparta su vista de su marido intentando averiguar si él se pregunta porque no ha cogido la llamada.

_ Hola papá.

Su saludo es automático, desmotivado.

_ ¿Dónde estabas metida? Llevo todo el día llamándote.

_ Me he dejado el móvil en el trabajo.

Cuando dice eso mira hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde el aparato en cuestión reposa. Itachi sigue su mirada y después la fija de nuevo en ella. Hinata puede sentir que el color rojo apodera sus mejillas y se siente idiota, _idiota y adolescente_, porque eso es exactamente lo que parece soltando aquella excusa ante su padre. En ese instante, fugaz, se pregunta por primera vez que estará pensando Itachi de ella.

_ … y Fugaku me ha dicho que apenas os veis, ni siquiera vas a comer con él cuando te sobra el tiempo…

Su padre no ha dejado de hablar en todo ese rato, pero ella sólo oye palabras sueltas. Palabras que su padre le repite siempre.

_Cumple con tus deberes. No metas la pata. Sé buena esposa_.

Cierra los ojos y se repite, como si de un mantra religioso se tratase, que tiene que escucharlo. Y lo logra. Lo hace justo a tiempo para oír la invitación de su padre.

_ El sábado venid a comer los dos.

_ Sí, papá.

Y la conversación termina. Ha durado algo más de cinco minutos y ella ha dicho tres frases. Apoya el aparato sobre la mesa y de nuevo es consciente de que Itachi continúa allí, observándola.

_ Nos ha invitado a comer el sábado_ le dice. Itachi sólo mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa y ella se gira para continuar con su labor.

.

.

Itachi se queda en el sitio, observándola. Oye como tararea una canción en susurros mientras se mueve con ligereza por la cocina. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que existen dos Hinatas. Está la que tararea mientras cocina y sonríe al probar lo que preparara. Después está la Hinata creada por su padre. La que ignora las llamadas telefónicas y tensa inconscientemente cada músculo cada vez que habla con Hiashi.

Ha sido muy consciente del movimiento nervioso que su esposa realizaba con la mano que tenía libre al hablar con su padre, de su forma infantil y asustadiza de bajar la cabeza como si su padre estuviese delante y morderse el labio inferior. Itachi se ha dado cuenta de que, aunque de verdad lo desee, Hinata jamás diría que no a su padre. Y entonces es cuando piensa que aquella chica que tiene ante él es más fuerte de lo que su apariencia deja ver. Porque canta cuando claramente se ve que desea llorar, porque le ha sonreído antes de volver a cocinar aún cuando él no ha hecho nada por ella.

Itachi no sabe quien envía esa orden a sus extremidades, pero en un instante se coloca a su lado y se pone a fregar los utensilios que Hinata va usando. Siente como ella le mira estupefacta, pero no le dice nada.

.

.

Hinata piensa que quizá la llamada de su padre la haya trastocado demasiado y aquello que ve no sea más que una ilusión, pero entonces lo siente. Siente como mientras ambos están inmersos en sus tareas sus brazos se rozan con el movimiento.

El primer roce que se da entre ellos de forma natural. Sabe que ella puede apartarse unos centímetros más a su izquierda y evitarlo, también sabe que Itachi podría hacer lo mismo hacia su derecha. Pero ella no se mueve. Él tampoco.

Y es entonces cuando Hinata piensa que ese lugar, donde no está la escrutadora mirada de Hiashi ni sus continuos reproches, puede llegar de verdad a convertirse en su hogar. Porque la piel de Itachi es cálida y necesita comprobar si en su interior, dentro de aquel frío semblante tan inexpugnable que le recuerda tanto al de Hiashi, hay también un corazón cálido. Quiere decirle algo, _pero no lo hace_.

.

.

Itachi nota la piel fría de Hinata y cree que es irónico que la mujer de ojos blancos como la luna, tenga la piel fría como su superficie. Y por un segundo, por un breve instante, pasa por su cabeza abrazarla y compartir su calor. _Pero no lo hace_.

.

Y mientras ambos borran pensamientos de su cabeza, que califican como patéticos, el silencio hace la brecha entre ellos aún más grande.

Y sus brazos dejan de rozarse.

.

.

.

* * *

Un review ¿por favor?


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

**Nota**: Siento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero al tratarse de pensamientos y sentimientos, y no de acciones, salen de esa forma. Así que continuarán teniendo la misma extensión, aproximadamente.

¡Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear"_

_**Marcel Proust**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando aparca ante la enorme mansión propiedad de los Hyuuga, Itachi cree que Hinata explotará a causa de la tensión que emana. Sabe que es por su padre y_ le molesta_, pero eso no es algo nuevo. Itachi ha sentido desde siempre cierta molestia con el patriarca Hyuuga, con esa forma suya de presionar tan solo con una mirada, esa habilidad para menospreciar a su hija sin inmutarse. La mayoría de los recuerdos que guarda de Hiashi en relación con Hinata son reproches. Y eso le molesta.

Hinata pulsa el timbre y su madre les abre con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Abraza a su hija e Hinata esconde su cabeza en el cuello de su madre, disfrutando de la protección invisible que sus brazos le provocan.

Hyuuga Hikari cierra los ojos y acaricia la espalda de su hija, cuando se sueltan a Itachi no le sorprende lo más mínimo que su suegra se acerque a él y lo abrace. Esa mujer siempre ha soltado un aura maternal allí por donde iba, él se limita a responder el gesto suavemente y a observar a Hiashi que acaba de llegar a la entrada seguido de la hermana pequeña de Hinata. Tiene un semblante adusto y saluda a su primogénita con una inclinación de cabeza que ella responde, aquello le parece antinatural a Itachi, porque más que un saludo entre padre e hija parece una forma de decir hola entre dos perfectos desconocidos. Y entonces cree que lo comprende, _no era tan difícil en realidad_, Hinata es una auténtica desconocida para su padre.

_ Pasad no os quedéis en la puerta_ Hikari tiene un tono de voz dulce y jovial y agarra la mano de su hija adentrándola.

Hinata queda posicionada al lado de su hermana pequeña que no se mueve ni cambia su serio semblante. Itachi se pregunta si las cosas están mal entre ellas. Ve como su esposa pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Hanabi y ésta cierra los ojos como disfrutando del contacto y se da cuenta de que no es que se llevan mal, sino que Hanabi representa perfectamente lo que Hiashi espera de ella.

_ Te he echado de menos Hanabi-chan.

Y aunque es prácticamente imperceptible, Itachi ve como los labios de la pequeña se curvan en una diminuta sonrisa.

_ Ven a ayudarme Hinata.

La mencionada asiente y sigue a su madre hacia la cocina.

Itachi va tras su suegro y ambos, junto a la pequeña Hyuuga, se sientan en la enorme mesa del comedor.

_ ¿Qué tal va todo?_ la pregunta del Hyuuga es directa y mira a los ojos sin pestañear de su yerno_ ¿Está Hinata haciendo las cosas bien?

Itachi siente que frente a él Hanabi tensa un poco sus hombros, incómoda por la pregunta, y él, él desea decirle a Hiashi que cierre su boca.

_ Las cosas marchan como cabía esperar_ esa es toda la información que va a darle, quizá puede manipular a su hija a su antojo, pero no a él.

_ Sé que Hinata es algo_ hace una pausa e Itachi sabe que está buscando una palabra que sea sinónimo de "inútil" pero que no suene tan fuerte_ difícil. Mi hija es algo difícil a veces.

_ Todo está bien.

Se siente molesto, no sabe porqué, y además nota el aura negativa que vuela alrededor de Hanabi.

_ Si algo no funciona bien o ella hace algo mal, no dudes en decírmelo por favor.

Itachi no cambia su semblante, pero cuando Hiashi acaba la frase esboza una sonrisa irónica y le responde.

_ Hinata es una excelente esposa y resulta muy sencillo convivir con ella.

Ve la cara de desconfianza y sorpresa en su suegro y la mirada alucinada de su cuñada y se pregunta por un instante si ella también tendrá un matrimonio pro compromiso. Se dice que se le preguntará a Hinata cuando tenga ocasión. Por ahora se autofelicita, porque ha conseguido que Hyuuga Hiashi se calle y deje de menospreciar a Hinata, y sólo por eso merece la pena sentarse a comer en la misma mesa que él.

.

.

.

Hinata entra en la cocina siguiendo a su madre, que rápidamente se pone manos a la obra colocando la comida sobre bandejas para que sea servida. Hinata sabe que a su madre no le hace ninguna falta su presencia allí y que la petición de ayuda ha sido solamente una excusa. Sonríe para sus adentros, porque al menos alguien en esa casa es transparente.

_ Y dime ¿cómo va todo?_ Hikari no ha dejado de colocar cosas y pregunta sin fijar la vista en Hinata. Su hija sabe que no es porque esté preguntando por compromiso, sino porque su madre la conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que las preguntas directas y las miradas avasalladoras la intimidan. Su madre le está dando su propio espacio al tiempo que deja ver su preocupación por ella. E Hinata lo agradece en silencio.

_ Bien, supongo_ en realidad no sabe que responder. Las cosas con Itachi no están mal, pero no cree que lo suyo se pueda definir como un matrimonio. Son simplemente dos personas compartiendo una casa. _Son como simples compañeros de piso_.

Esta vez Hikari se gira y observa a su hija ante la vaga respuesta que le ha dado. Hinata le dedica una sonrisa tímida y la mujer mayor siente un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho.

_ ¿Se porta bien contigo?_ se acerca y coloca un mechón del largo pelo de Hinata tras una de sus orejas.

_ Itachi es buena persona, me trata bien.

_ ¿Eres feliz?

Aquella pregunta la coge con la guardia baja y al observar a su madre descubre que es exactamente lo que pretendía. Porque Hyuuga Hikari no quiere un montón de vanas respuestas ensayadas, quiere respuestas con el corazón. Hinata abre los ojos sorprendida, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña pillada probándose los caros maquillajes de su madre, y suspira con fuerza para evitar las lágrimas que quieren salir.

_ No lo sé_ se acerca a una de las bandejas y coloca la comida_ creo que en realidad no soy feliz. Pero tampoco lo contrario.

Hikari sonríe y mira desde la puerta hacia la enorme mesa del comedor donde los otros tres comensales mantienen una discreta conversación.

_ ¿Cómo va vuestro matrimonio?

_ Creo que bien, aunque en realidad nos vemos por las mañanas en el desayuno siempre y cuando uno no tenga que irse más temprano_ suspira y enfrenta la mirada de su madre_ y por las noches.

Hikari sabe que la pregunta que va a hacer a continuación pertenece a un ámbito muy privado, y se siente realmente rastrera haciéndolo, porque en realidad le gustaría que fuera de otra forma. Le encantaría que su hija la visitara una tarde en donde se sentarían en el jardín con unos enormes vasos de té con hielo. Se imagina a Hinata con una sonrisa radiante y un adorable sonrojo de enamorada en sus mejillas. Ella le diría algo así como que Itachi es un hombre fabuloso en todos los sentidos y ella reiría, avergonzándola mientras la llama pervertida.

Pero la realidad que está viviendo nada tiene que ver con aquel mundo ilusorio y maravilloso. Y hace la pregunta, la hace de la forma más sutil que cree que puede hacerlo y reza por no incomodar a Hinata más de lo necesario.

_ ¿Y cómo son las noches?

El tenedor que Hinata tiene en la mano cae y hace un estrepitoso ruido que retumba en toda la cocina y en los oídos de las mujeres. _Y después silencio_. Un silencio incómodo y tenso, tan horrible que Hinata desea despertarse de repente jadeando ante una estúpida y extraña pesadilla. Pero sabe que no lo hará, que aquel silencio es real, que la mirada preocupada que su madre le está dedicando no es ningún sueño y que sus manos están más frías de lo normal, _empapadas de sudor_.

_ Nosotros…yo…_ toma aire y se agacha a recoger el cubierto_ no hay nada de eso.

_ ¿Él duerme en otra habitación?

_ ¡No!_ se levanta y se tapa la boca porque ha alzado la voz más de lo normal_ dormimos juntos, pero no ha pasado nada.

_ Entiendo_ la sonrisa que adorna el rostro de Hikari está entre la comprensión, el alivio y la pena.

Comprende que ellos no hayan mantenido relaciones aún por lo incómodo de la situación. Siente alivio porque Itachi no la obligado. Pero sobretodo siente _pena_. Una pena extraña que se apodera de su alma al darse cuenta de que en realidad su hija e Itachi no avanzan, porque la distancia física que se han auto impuesto no es más que un reflejo de la separación que interponen entre sus corazones.

_ Lo siento_ la voz de Hinata es un débil susurro. Es esa forma de hablar que utiliza cuando está ante Hiashi y Hikari, aunque jamás se lo haya dicho a nadie ni lo admitirá, odia ese tono de voz. Esa expresión de desolación y de inferioridad que se refleja en los ojos de su hija.

_ No tienes que disculparte ¡eh!_ se acerca y hace que su hija levante la vista_ lo estás haciendo muy bien pequeña. Lo haces genial. Las cosas irán tomando camino a su ritmo.

_ Pero ¿y si no lo hacen?

_ Lo harán.

La respuesta de su madre está cargada de tanta convicción que Hinata no puede más que confiar en sus palabras.

_Realmente desea confiar en ellas._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

¿Un review?

Estoy bastante volcada en esta historia, que no será muy larga y creo que avanzo a buen ritmo, en cuanto termine con ella publicaré capítulos de los demás fics que están a medio escribir.

¡Gracias!_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Subo este capítulo como autoregalo para mí, porque hoy **1 de Mayo**, soy oficialmente un años más vieja (y sabia, espero)

¡Gracias por adelantado por leer!

.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Y así vamos adelante, botes contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado_

_**Francis Scott Fitzgeral"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Tú primera aparición en un acto social como la señora de Uchiha Itachi ¡qué responsabilidad!

Cuando Sasuke pronuncia aquellas palabras, Hinata no sabe si reírse o lanzarle el cuchillo con el que, hasta ese momento, estaba cortando una deliciosa chuleta de carne.

Ha pasado una semana desde la comida en casa de sus padres y ella siente que las cosas con su marido están tomando el rumbo contrario al que deberían. Se han acostumbrado a su rutina, la cual repiten cada día sin ningún tipo de avance. Y las palabras de su madre pierden fuerza con el paso de los días.

_ ¿Estás nerviosa?_ Hinata mira a Naruto que está al lado de Sasuke, justo en frente de ella y niega con la cabeza. No son nervios lo que siente, en realidad no cree que sienta nada.

_ He estado en actos similares muchas veces, no hay diferencia.

Sasuke la mira y bebe un largo trago de agua. Porque hay tanta verdad en esa frase como agua en su vaso, ahora vacío. Cierto es que su amiga ha estado muchas veces es ese tipo de actos y aquello no le supondrá ningún problema. _Pero aquello es como una obra teatral_. Uno ha ido muchas veces al teatro a ver musicales, obras o lo que sea y cada vez que va irá con la tranquilidad de saber exactamente lo que encontrará. Pero la cosa cambia cuando la siguiente vez que visitarás un teatro será como actor, como representante y no como simple espectador.

Hinata había sido "espectadora" cientos de veces, yendo a actos donde pasaba más o menos desapercibida. Pero _en el siguiente no sería público, sería actor_. Y representaría el papel de perfecta y enamorada esposa. Y aquello, aquello era más presión que subirte a un escenario de madera y hacer una perfecta representación de la obra Hamlet de Shakespeare.

_ Bueno, nosotros estaremos allí_ Hinata asiente y agradece a Naruto que éste intente aliviar la tensión con una sonrisa.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos e Hinata los ve intercambiar miradas. Entiende que hay algo que no saben si decirle y suspira.

_ Sólo decidlo ¿de acuerdo?_ sonríe y agita la mano_ mi vida es un auténtico caos ya, no creo que podáis empeorarla.

_ Puedes apostar.

Hinata traga saliva ante la afirmación de Sasuke, porque su sombría voz y la sonrisa irónica que le dedica le han parado el corazón del susto por un segundo.

_ ¿Qué es?_ Hinata los ve mirarse una vez más y siente que su paciencia la abandonará de un momento a otro.

_ Va a venir también.

Siente que se ha perdido algo y recapitula. Intercala sus miradas y los interroga con los ojos.

_ Kiba_ es Naruto quien le dice las dos frases y ella no sabe si reír o llorar ante lo absurdo de la conversación.

Inuzuka Kiba, _su mejor amigo_. Al que no ve desde la noche anterior a su cena de compromiso con Itachi.

Inuzuka Kiba, quien durante el último año y hasta aquella noche fue, _en realidad_, algo _más que su mejor amigo._

_Inuzuka Kiba, el amor de su vida_.

Finalmente opta por reír y siente las desconcertadas miradas de Sasuke y Naruto sobre ella.

_ ¿Era eso? ¿Era eso lo que tan preocupados os tenía?

_ Vosotros dos..._ Naruto mira a Sasuke desconcertado, que frustrado gruñe e interviene en la charla con su dura voz.

_ Estuvisteis juntos_ Hinata lo mira sin decir nada, intentando averiguar a donde le llevaría aquella conversación_ le querías. Estabas enamorada de él.

Hinata baja la vista y coloca la servilleta sobre la mesa. Naruto le envía una mirada de reproche a Sasuke y este chasquea la lengua fastidiado.

_ Si_ responde la mujer, aunque lo que su amigo había dicho era una afirmación y no una pregunta_ ¿y qué con eso?

Alza la vista y apoya sus tristes, vacíos y duros ojos sobre ellos. No necesita imágenes de un pasado mejor o de una despedida dolorosa, no necesita aquella estúpida preocupación por ese reencuentro. _Está casada_, toca inconsciente el anillo en su mano, _no lo ha elegido, pero es así_. Naruto traga saliva, intimidado por esa mirada y Sasuke suspira.

_ Sólo estamos preocupados.

_ Todo estará bien_ bebe agua para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta y sonríe. Es también una sonrisa vacía, de esas que sus amigos odian y desean que borre_ Kiba y yo sabíamos que cuando cumpliese 21 años me casaría con Itachi, eso no impidió que disfrutáramos al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos.

_ Mi hermano ¿lo sabe?

_ Quien sabe_ levanta la mano para que el camarero les traiga la cuenta porque quiere irse, sus piernas gritan porque se levante y corra, que huya hacia un pasado mejor. Un pasado donde era una niña que veía el tener un prometido como si fuese un juego, un pasado donde compartía sus horas con un hombre al que de verdad amaba, _un pasado que ya no iba a volver__ pero creo que sí. No hice mucho por ocultarme Sasuke-kun, lo sabes.

Hinata mira la cuenta y paga, porque ella ha sido la que los ha invitado en busca de una agradable comida, con una despreocupada conversación entre amigos._ Y ahora quiere huir_.

_ Kiba es el amor de mi vida_ no pasa desapercibido para ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera para ella que ha usado el tiempo verbal conscientemente, de que habla en presente y no en pasado_ pero eso ya no importa. Soy Uchiha Hinata ahora, en realidad si lo pienso bien creo que lo he sido desde siempre. Y eso, eso es lo único verdaderamente importante. Todos los sabemos. Yo más que ninguno.

_ ¿Y Kiba?

_ Él también lo sabe Naruto, créeme_ suspira bajando la vista e intenta recuperar su humor anterior. Levanta la cabeza, ya con una sonrisa que casi se acerca a una real_ mañana me reencontraré con Kiba mi mejor amigo de la infancia, cualquier otro adjetivo que pueda acompañar a su nombre o que lo haya acompañado en algún momento de nuestras vidas no tiene importancia ya. Mi mejor amigo, sólo eso.

Y esas últimas palabras se repiten en su cabeza lo que queda de día. _Torturándola_.

.

.

.

Cuando regresa de la comida y entra en su despacho se encuentra a su padre sentado en su silla con un papel en la mano y cara de circunstancia. Se siente tentado a girarse y salir por donde ha entrado, pero por el contrario mantiene su semblante inamovible mientras cierra la puerta y clava sus ojos en su progenitor.

_ Va a venir.

Itachi alza una ceja desconcertado y cree que tal vez debería haber seguido su primer e infantil sentimiento de huir.

_ Sé más específico porque no entiendo nada.

Fugaku le extiende el papel que sujetaba su mano. Una enorme lista con diferentes nombres, uno de ellos estaba destacado por un rotulador fluorescente.

Inuzuka Kiba – Confirmado.

Itachi lee el nombre confirmando que la conversación que viene ahora acabará por levantarle un terrible dolor de cabeza y de nuevo la idea de salir corriendo y esconderse tras una planta como si fuese un niño pequeño se le hace realmente tentadora.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ve como su padre tensa los músculos de la cara. Decide que lo mejor es tomar asiento y escuchar con calma, intentando que el momento se pase lo antes posible.

_ No finjas Itachi. Sabes perfectamente quien es este hombre_ Fugaku recoge de nuevo el papel y lo agita ante la cara de su hijo que no se mueve ni un poco y aguanta la absurda conversación que sabe que le tocará escuchar_ tu esposa tuvo una especie de relación con él. ¡Si incluso se vieron el día anterior a vuestra cena de compromiso!

_ Tú lo has dicho, antes. No entiendo que debe preocuparme entonces_ Itachi recuerda perfectamente el día que su padre y Hiashi le dijeron que Hinata estaba teniendo un lío con aquel chico. El Hyuuga se había deshecho en disculpas y prometido que impediría a su hija salir con él, pero por lo visto Hinata no había hecho mucho caso.

Recuerda también un día que se los encontró comiendo en un restaurante _como la feliz pareja que debían ser_, justo en la mesa de al lado de la suya. Hinata había enrojecido e inclinado la cabeza en señal de respetuoso saludo mientras que él se había limitado a responder de la misma forma y pedir al camarero que le cambiase de mesa, para evitar la incomodidad del momento.

_ Hinata tuvo algo más que una amistad con él, y mañana lo verá de nuevo. Tienes que impedirle acercarse a ese hombre Itachi_ Fugaku está rojo de ira. El Uchiha menor cree que su padre debería gastar su genio en algo más interesante_ aún no puedo creer que a pesar de saber que os casaríais estuvo con ese Inuzuka.

Itachi sabe que si no dice algo adecuado su padre no lo dejará en paz en un largo tiempo, así que decide que es hora de intervenir y abandonar aquella ridícula conversación.

_ Todo irá bien, Hinata no hará nada que te avergüence. No huirá con ese tal Kiba ni nada parecido. Así que cálmate.

Uchiha Fugaku le lanza una mirada desconfiada y cede, porque sabe que Itachi no hará ni le dirá nada más. Se va del despacho sin decir nada, decide que puede llamar a Hiashi para que él le diga algo a Hinata, pero lo descarta. Lo último que necesita es a su amigo Hyuuga cual detective en la fiesta de mañana.

Itachi observa a través de la puerta que se quedó abierta el despacho de su hermano, que continúa vacío. Cree saber donde está pero se levanta para confirmarlo. No sabe porque lo hace, y tampoco piensa demasiado en ello.

Se acerca a la secretaria de Sasuke y le pregunta por él.

_ No creo que tarde mucho en llegar Itachi-san. Salió a comer con su cuñada y Naruto.

Itachi agradece la información y la duda de si el hecho de que Inuzuka vaya a ir al acto de mañana tiene algo que ver con esa improvisada comida se hace presente. Observa el papel que su padre le ha dejado y fija sin pretenderlo su vista en el nombre del chico. No sabe porque pero cuando apoya el papel de nuevo en la mesa, está algo arrugado.

.

.

.

Mira la corbata de color granate que tiene en la mano y suspira. _Odia usar corbata_. Se mira en el espejo, impecablemente vestido con un traje negro y aquella oscura camisa gris. Perfecto para el acto social.

Oye ruido dentro del baño donde Hinata está acabando de arreglarse también y un par de minutos después la ve salir, ya lista para marcharse. Lleva un vestido largo, con corte palabra de honor y ceñido bajo el pecho, de un color rosa muy pálido. Lleva el pelo recogido con algunos mechones cayendo ondulados. Su maquillaje es leve y le sonríe tímidamente al salir.

Itachi continúa con la corbata en la mano, retrasando el momento de ponerla. Hinata lo observa y se acerca despacio, quedando ella también reflejada en el espejo.

_ Creo…_ parece dudar de lo que va a decir e Itachi la mira a través del espejo_ creo que sin corbata estás bien.

_ Pero es un sitio de etiqueta.

Hinata sonríe y alza los hombros.

_ Sí, pero el hotel pertenece a tu padre, no creo que nadie te impida entrar por no llevar corbata.

Itachi esboza media sonrisa ante la obviedad y lanza la corbata sobre la cama.

_ Vamos_ Hinata asiente sonriendo.

Y aquella sonrisa tímida desencadena múltiples dudas en Itachi, porque no sabe si es una sonrisa de las muchas que Hinata posee o es un gesto por la ilusión de ver a Inuzuka. Y mientras mete la mano en su bolsillo buscando las llaves del coche, aprieta el puño fuertemente.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Un review por favor?


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Subida rápida de capítulo, así que mis disculpas si hay muchos errores.

.

.

.

"_Cuando no se ama demasiado no se ama lo suficiente"_

_**Blaise Pascal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando cruzan la enorme puerta del elegante salón de fiestas del hotel, muchas miradas se posan sobre ellos, después de todo es su primera aparición pública como marido y mujer. Uchiha Fugaku se acerca a ellos e Hinata siente su penetrante mirada sobre ella y no necesita preguntar para saber el motivo. _Un motivo con nombre y apellido, Inuzuka Kiba_. Se siente tentada a buscarlo con la mirada pero lo descarta al momento, sería castigarse a sí misma inútilmente y no quiere a su padre y su suegro siguiéndola como perros guardianes.

_ Bienvenidos_ Fugaku los saluda sin mucho entusiasmo y Mikoto se acerca para abrazar a Hinata _ tu hermano está en la mesa de los aperitivos y ya han llegado varios socios importantes de la empresa, recuerda que debes saludarlos a todos.

Itachi asiente automáticamente mientras su mirada barre la estancia. No sabe muy bien que busca, y no quiere si quiera saber porque lo hace. Encuentra a Naruto hablando animadamente con un chico de pelo castaño, y a pesar de que solo puede ver su espalda sabe quién es. Continúa escuchando a Fugaku diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer aunque no le presta atención, un poco más bajo oye también la conversación que Hinata y su madre mantienen, animadamente.

Sasuke llega a la altura de Hinata y le da una copa que ella agradece sonriendo, con un leve movimiento de ojos le indica donde está Kiba y ella mira de forma inconsciente. Su mirada y la de su antiguo amor se encuentran por unos segundos y sabe que ya no puede escapar. Suspira y apoya su brazo sobre el de Itachi.

_ En seguida vuelvo_ le dice. Su marido asiente y la sigue con la vista. Sasuke se posiciona al lado de su hermano, en silencio. Hinata siente las miradas de los Uchiha sobre ella y le tiemblan las rodillas.

Llega a donde Naruto y Kiba están hablando y los mira sin decir nada. El Inuzuka la recorre con la vista y esboza una enorme sonrisa, típica de él.

_ ¿No dirás nada?_ le dice e Hinata cree que va a echarse a llorar. De repente sus brazos claman por abrazarlo y llorar sobre su hombro. Ha extrañado tanto al Kiba que veía como el amor de su vida que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba al Kiba que era su mejor amigo_ ¡ey! Hace unos meses que no nos vemos y te quedas ahí pasmada sin decir nada.

Baja la cabeza y sonríe mientras se ordena retener las lágrimas a sí misma.

_ Idiota_ susurra. Kiba borra su sonrisa y mira desconcertado a Naruto. Hinata alza la cabeza y se ríe_ eres un idiota Kiba-kun_ el mencionado suspira al ver la sonrisa y esboza de nuevo la suya_ te he echado de menos.

Los tres se ríen animadamente y sin darse cuenta de los ojos que lo observan Kiba pasa inocentemente su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata. Ella no evita el gesto y continúan hablando los tres.

Unos metros atrás Sasuke observa la escena y después mira a su hermano. Itachi también tiene sus ojos puestos en Hinata, _la está viendo reír_. No es una sonrisa tímida y estudiada. Ella ríe con ansias, sus ojos brillan alegres y vivos, _como nunca los ha visto brillar_.

_ Hinata dijo que sólo lo vería como su amigo_ oye a su hermano decirle eso y le mira_ ¿te molesta?

Itachi no sabe que responder, no se siente molesto, pero la escena tampoco le es indiferente del todo.

_ ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que ellos tuvieron algo?_ el interrogatorio de Sasuke amenaza con levantarle un enorme dolor de cabeza que no está dispuesto a soportar.

_ Si_ Sasuke intenta descifrar la escueta respuesta_ no me molesta que hayan tenido algo en el pasado. Yo le dije a Hinata que viviese todo lo que pudiese antes del matrimonio.

_ ¿Le dijiste eso?

_ ¿Ella no te lo dijo? Me sorprende.

Itachi ha usado su tono de siempre, pero Sasuke no sabe porque aquella frase le ha sonado a reproche.

Fugaku le recuerda que debe saludar a sus socios y se va por el lado contrario a Sasuke en busca de los mismos para cumplir con sus requisitos. No tiene ganas de estrechar manos y mantener absurdas conversaciones diplomáticas. Oye la risa de Hinata y cuenta mentalmente para recobrar la concentración.

_ ¿Y no me presentarás a tu misteriosa esposa Itachi?_ observa al pelirrojo que le habla y sin pensarlo dos veces toma rumbo a donde Hinata está.

Se acerca con paso decidido y se pregunta si Kiba dirá algo o si Hinata intentará justificarse.

.

.

Siente una mano sobre su hombro y gira la cabeza sin borrar la sincera sonrisa que adorna su cara. Lo primero que encuentra son los fríos ojos de Itachi observándola y nota como sus músculos se tensan inconscientemente y sus labios borran la sonrisa.

_ Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Hinata asiente y se da cuenta de que tras ella está Itachi, _su marido_, que le habla con su habitual voz inexpresiva y mantiene la mano en su hombro. A su derecha continúa Kiba, que ha dejado de hablar y los observa a ambos. Ella, por su parte, quiere desaparecer.

_ Lo siento, se me fue el santo al cielo_ sabe lo mal que suena lo que acaba de decir, no hace más que dejar claro que se sentía tan cómoda que se ha olvidado por entero de sus obligaciones_ vamos.

Kiba no dice nada e Itachi continúa mirándole. Hinata se repite que debe olvidar ese instante y recordar quién es, que hace ahí y cuál es su lugar. _Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha_. Se lo repite incesantemente y las rodillas vuelven a temblarle.

_ Hinata, éste es Akasuna no Sasori, socio de nuestra empresa y viejo amigo del colegio.

Sonríe e inclina la cabeza ante el hombre.

_ Encantada.

_ Lo mismo digo. Al fin tengo el placer de conocer a la misteriosa mujer de Itachi_ la mujer lo ve esbozar una sonrisa divertida_ si no fuera por la foto que tiene en su despacho creería que lo de casarse no era más que una leyenda urbana.

El hombre ríe e Hinata no le encuentra la maldita gracia. Nota un tic en su entrecejo, que amenaza con fruncirse y entonces se recuerda que es Uchiha Hinata, que está enamorada y que el que está situado a su lado es su perfecto y amante marido.

Itachi le pasa el brazo sobre el hombro y ella no sabe si el gesto es parte del teatro de matrimonio enamorado o un gesto de pertenencia porque Kiba los está observando. Siente una arcada, _pero continúa sonriendo_.

_ Nunca se te ha visto por el edificio de la empresa.

Hinata mira a Itachi cuando Sasori dice eso y alza los hombros con una expresión inocente.

_ La verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo y…

_ Ella es muy tímida, no soportaría verse expuesta al escrutinio de todos los trabajadores.

Itachi ha terminado su frase y si no fuera porque ella sabe que aquello es una mentira, se lo hubiese creído. Ha sonado natural, espontaneo, como un marido cómplice que acaba la frase de su esposa porque sabe exactamente qué va a decir ella. _Pero sólo ha sido una mentira_. Una mentira que ha acabado él porque a ella se le da fatal mentir. Y es bastante irónico eso, porque su vida es un total y absoluto engaño.

_ Déjame decirte que todos pensábamos que suerte tenía Itachi al ver vuestra foto en su mesa, con una esposa tan guapa_ Hinata enrojece y le resulta patético que aquel sea el primer gesto sincero que realiza desde que se ha puesto ante ese hombre_ pero eres mucho más hermosa al natural.

_ Gr-gracias_ tartamudea y se da cuenta de que hace millones de años que no lo hacía.

Itachi nota bajo el brazo, los tensos hombros de Hinata. Puede ver como las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan de forzar tanto la sonrisa y mira a Kiba. Porque hace menos de diez minutos ella presentaba exactamente la misma apariencia externa que ahora, sonriente y risueña. Pero antes era sincera, _ahora es mentira_. Antes era la Hinata verdadera, ahora no es más que la Hinata que todos esperan que sea. Esa mujer perfecta y encantadora que sabe que hacer, decir y cómo actuar en cada caso. Esa máquina entrenada para complacer a los de su alrededor y tragarse sus sentimientos.

No sabe porque lo hace, pero quita su brazo y nota la mirada de Hinata al instante sobre él. Interrogante.

_ Eso es todo_ le dice y se pregunta a sí mismo de dónde ha salido esa actitud y por qué demonios está haciendo aquello, pero no se detiene_ puedes volver con tus amigos.

La sorpresiva cara de Hinata no tarda en aparecer e Itachi, sabiendo que aquella es la primera expresión sincera y no estudiada que su esposa le dedica, se siente bien. Se permite incluso esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ve como Hinata parpadea para recuperar la compostura, y la siente tomar aire fuertemente, como una actriz a punto de representar su papel. Exactamente, como lo es ella, en ese instante.

_De acuerdo_ mira sonriendo a Sasori_ ha sido un placer, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Itachi la ve echar a caminar y él se gira para continuar hablando con su amigo. Siente, a los dos segundos, una mano que se apoya sobre su espalda y voltea para encontrarse con Hinata.

_ Búscame si me necesitas ¿vale?_ y le sonríe agradecida antes de irse. Él se queda parado, viéndola marcharse. Quieto, paralizado, intranquilo.

_ Ella es genial_ oye decir a su amigo y sin pensarlo, ni meditar como hace con cada una de sus acciones, asiente sinceramente.

.

.

Llegan a casa con el silencio como tercer miembro del matrimonio. Hoy ha visto a Hinata sonreír, ha escuchado su risa sincera y sus movimientos espontáneos en la cena. Sabe que aquella imagen y ese sonido no se borraran de su mente, porque aún ahora en el mutismo que los ha acompañado desde la salida, los oye como ecos lejanos. Pero la mujer que camina a su lado, que entra en la casa que comparten, no es ni la mínima sombra de la que era antes. _Y eso le molesta_. Él no es culpable, no eligió atarse de por vida a una mujer que no ama. Él no estipuló el contrato matrimonial ni extendió su dedo señalándola mientras la elegía como esposa, como si de un traje nuevo se tratase. Él también es esclavo de ese matrimonio y por primera vez, es consciente de que le molesta que Hinata actúe como la única víctima de la situación.

Cuando cruzan el salón ve a su esposa dirigirse directa a la habitación para cambiarse y dormir. No sabe porqué, pero lo impide. Le agarra un brazo con brusquedad y la gira.

Es una reacción estúpida, e Itachi lo sabe, pero apoya con propiedad sus manos sobre los brazos de Hinata que caen a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la besa.

Hinata siente los húmedos labios de Itachi sobre los suyos, nota la dolorosa forma con que sus dedos se clavan en sus femeninos brazos. _Y no entiende nada_. Por su cabeza pasa el pensamiento de que si esa fuera otra situación u otra vida quizá, ella estaría paralizada un par de segundos pero después su corazón bombearía rápido, emocionado, dándose cuenta de que amaba a su marido sin saberlo hasta ese instante; y entonces abriría la boca y profundizaría el beso.

_Pero no es así_.

Porque aquella situación es la que es, y la vida que está viviendo es la suya. Sus brazos continúan laxos a los lados de su cuerpo, sus ojos están abiertos y su corazón late con asombrosa normalidad.

En su interior se ríe macabra y oscuramente, si esa fuera la escena de una novela de amor, ese sería el momento álgido de la historia donde ambos se profesarían amor eterno. _Pero no es una historia de amor, es su drama de vida_.

Y en él, ese beso no significa _nada_.

Itachi sonríe internamente segundos antes de soltar el agarre con el que mantiene a Hinata y cortar el beso. Si esa situación fuese normal él se sentiría frustrado ante la negativa de su esposa, pero asombrosamente, o en realidad no tanto, siente alivio. No piensa mucho en los motivos porque no le hace falta. Eso que acaba de suceder ha sido un estúpido gesto de propiedad, y se siente completamente ridículo por ello. Porque él no ama a Hinata, no la amaba el día anterior y una fiesta donde pudo ver a la verdadera Hinata no iba a cambiar aquello de repente, esto es la vida real, no un culebrón de poca monta.

Se separa de la paralizada muchacha y la mira fijamente. No se sorprende de ver una mirada vacía. No hay reproche, ni culpabilidad, ni enfado. _Simplemente lo observa_. _Está esperando_. E Itachi sabe que si él intentara ir más allá, probablemente Hinata no lo detendría. Porque es su marido, están casados. Y es lo que se espera de ella. _Es lo que sus padres esperan de ella_. Itachi no, él no es como ellos, pero está claro que Hinata no lo sabe. Y esa es, posiblemente, la cosa que más le molesta de Hinata.

_ Dormiré en otra habitación_ dice e Hinata sólo asiente.

.

.

Después de cambiarse y ponerse cómoda para dormir Hinata siente la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle algo a Itachi. Pero no cree que deba hacerlo. Aún así se dirige al pasillo y se queda quieta ante la puerta de la habitación donde Itachi pasará esa noche. Está callada.

_ ¿Quieres algo?_ la voz de su marido resuena al otro lado de la puerta y ella se pregunta cómo sabe que está ahí.

_ Yo… estaba…_coge aire y mira al techo agradeciendo la pared que los separa_ me estaba preguntando una cosa.

El silencio domina la casa durante unos minutos eternos y finalmente Hinata oye la voz de Itachi respondiendo a la pregunta que ella ni siquiera ha formulado.

_ La respuesta es no_ abre los ojos sorprendida y deja escapar una sonrisa tranquilizadora_ no te quiero. No siento nada por ti.

Hinata asiente a pesar de que él no puede verla y se gira para volver a su habitación.

_ Eso está bien_ susurra.

Al otro lado de la puerta Itachi la oye y afirma estar de acuerdo mentalmente. _Claro que está bien_. El amor, en realidad, complicaría más las cosas. Ellos sólo son dos peones de ajedrez sacrificados a favor de sus padres, los reyes de la partida.

Y los peones no pueden enamorarse.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Espero con ansia vuestras opiniones de este capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Este capítulo quedó un poco más largo de lo habitual en este fic, espero que no se haga muy tedioso.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

* * *

"_Me desperté soñando que estaba a tu lado,_

_y me quedé pensando que tienen esas manos,_

_sé que no es el momento para que pase algo"_

_**El canto del loco**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras corrige el último examen de sus alumnos deja que un suspiro salga de lo más profundo de sus pulmones, relajando sus músculos de forma automática. Alza la vista y la pierde a través del cristal de la ventana de la sala de profesores. Está oscuro e Hinata sabe que en el edificio tan solo quedan ella y los encargados de la limpieza. Es muy tarde ya, no necesita mirar el reloj para saberlo. Se le ha hecho costumbre quedarse hasta entrada la noche en el colegio haciendo tareas que podría realizar perfectamente en su casa, _pero no quiere_.

Hace exactamente una semana de su primer acto social como Uchiha, por lo que también lo hace desde el beso con Itachi. Una semana en la que ambos han dado un paso atrás. Itachi no ha vuelto a dormir en la misma habitación que ella, e Hinata no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, además a penas se ven. Ella sabe que es culpable en gran parte, saliendo siempre excesivamente temprano por la mañana y llegando calculadamente tarde a la noche. _Es como una adolescente furtiva._

El teléfono la despierta de su trance y de pérdida de tiempo consciente, y se revuelve buscando al aparato entre las múltiples cosas de su bolso. Ve el número de Hanabi y un mal augurio se apodera de su cuerpo. Su hermana nunca llama, _jamás_.

_ Hola Hanabi-chan.

Le parece oír un sollozo y aprieta inconscientemente el teléfono mucho más contra la oreja, en vano.

_ Hanabi…

_ Mamá ha tenido un accidente.

La voz suena anormalmente serena para hacer tan solo unos segundos que Hinata estaba segura que su hermana estaba llorando.

_ Estamos en el hospital. Dicen que no es grave…

_ En seguida voy.

Hinata no dice más. Cuelga sin despedirse y se precipita a la salida del colegio, con su mundo amenazando con derrumbarse.

.

.

.

El corazón quiere salírsele por la boca, y sus pulmones hace rato que protestan, ardiendo con cada bocanada de aire forzado que da, pero no se detiene. Continúa con su carrera por los pasillos del hospital, que huele a antiséptico, lejía _y soledad_; que está en un silencio sepulcral que atraviesa los oídos de Hinata como si se tratase del peor de los gritos. Pero ella sigue corriendo. Planta cuarta, habitación 456.

_Planta cuarta, habitación 456_.

Se repite esas 4 palabras como si de verdad hubiera una posibilidad de que se le olvidaran. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, porque pararse a esperar un ascensor requeriría mucha paciencia, e Hinata no goza de eso ahora mismo. Tiene prisa, está asustada y los músculos de sus piernas se quejan por el evidente esfuerzo.

Llega a la planta agotada, siente el flequillo pegado a su cara y por mucho que aspira el aire no parece querer llegar a sus pulmones. Mira los carteles de las habitaciones, pero en seguida deja de hacerlo. Al fondo del pasillo hay una pequeña acumulación de gente e Hinata sabe, por experiencia, que aquel es su destino.

Según se acerca, aminorando un poco el paso y adecentando su pelo, distingue a los miembros de aquella pequeña reunión. Ve a su padre, parado estoicamente al lado de Hanabi, que está seria y aparentemente tranquila, lo que hace que Hinata desee abrazarla y dejar que llore como nunca ha llorado y como debería haber hecho cuando era una niña. Ve también una pareja de espaldas que diferencia como sus suegros y a pesar de todo, se siente agradecida de que estén siempre ahí.

También ve a Itachi, que es el primero en fijar sus ojos sobre ella y aunque Hinata intente convencerse de que eso ahora no importa, que lo primordial es su madre, _no lo consigue_.

_ Al fin llegas.

Su padre es el que pronuncia la frase cuando se acerca al grupo. Es un reproche y la está mirando como cuando era una pequeña adolescente que no alcanzaba sus expectativas.

_ ¿Cómo está mamá?

_ ¿Dónde estabas?_ su padre no responde a su pregunta e Hinata piensa si de verdad aquella estúpida conversación es más importante que la salud de su madre.

_ Ella está bien_ Mikoto pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata y le sonríe tranquilizadora. Ella asiente y deja que toda la tensión acumulada haga mella en su cuerpo y sus piernas tiemblen. Pero disimula, lo hace porque Hiashi está allí y la está mirando enfadado.

_ Te llamamos a casa e Itachi dijo que aún no habías regresado.

_ Tuve una reunión del consejo escolar.

Miente, e Hinata se pregunta en qué momento ha empezado a resultarle tan sencillo engañar a su padre, mirarlo a los ojos y mentirle sin pestañear, ni tartamudear. Sin un atisbo de duda.

Siente la mirada de Itachi sobre ella y se obliga a no girar la cabeza para mirarle.

_ Tu madre está bien. Un coche se abalanzó sobre el de ella y sufrió una conmoción. Tiene algunas contusiones, pero nada de gravedad. Sólo necesita reposo.

Es Itachi quien le da la información y su propósito de no mirarle se va por el retrete en ese mismo instante. Fija sus ojos en los de él cuando le da la explicación y asiente con la cabeza. Luego, sin saber porque, se acerca a él y apoya su frente sobre el pecho de Itachi. El cansancio acumulado y la tensión están haciendo mella en ella en ese mismo momento, y se deja llevar por ellos. Apoyándose física y moralmente en su marido, al que no ama y por el que no siente nada pero que está allí, _a su lado_, después de uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

.

.

Cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó y oyó la voz de Hiashi preguntando por Hinata, Itachi supo que algo no iba bien. Se limitó a decirle que últimamente Hinata estaba teniendo mucho trabajo por diferentes problemas en el colegio y preguntarle si sucedía algo. La madre de Hinata había tenido un accidente. No sabe por qué pero sin pensarlo demasiado había cogido el coche y había ido corriendo al hospital.

Había visto a Hinata llegar sudando, acalorada y visiblemente nerviosa. Notó como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando le dijeron que su madre estaba bien y sintió perfectamente como su mirada era la única que rehuía de todo el grupo de personas que estaban allí. Quiso golpear a Hiashi cuando se dedicó a reprochar a Hinata en vez de darle noticias sobre la salud de su esposa, pero en parte lo agradeció. Hinata llevaba una semana evitándole, por las mañanas y por las noches, en cada momento que antes había compartido, como simples conocidos, ella ya no estaba. No es que le importara, pero no podían estar así por el resto de su vida.

A Itachi le molesta que Hinata huya. Corre alejándose de la responsabilidad que han contraído uno con el otro, sin darse cuenta de que por mucho que corra la realidad no desaparecerá. El anillo que luce en su dedo anular no se evaporará y el matrimonio no se convertirá en un mal sueño. _Todo seguirá ahí_, aunque se canse de correr y gritarse a sí misma que odia aquello. Por eso él no huye, no es porque le agrade su situación, sino porque simplemente sabe que es así, y la afronta. Lo hace como si se tratase de un negocio que sale mal y ha de corregirse para seguir adelante, _por muy malos que estén siendo los resultados_.

Pero Itachi se olvida de todo eso por un instante. Porque la frente de Hinata está ahora apoyada sobre su pecho, como una pequeña niña que busca la salvadora protección de un adulto de confianza, porque siente su camisa empañarse con lo que supone son las lágrimas de su esposa. No le sorprende que no haga ruido al llorar, piensa que debe estar acostumbrada a hacerlo en absoluto silencio para ocultarlo de su padre.

Hinata está temblando e Itachi sabe, _sin preguntar_, que es porque durante unos minutos ha pensado que quizá perdiera a una de las pocas personas que la hacen mantener la cordura.

No entiende en qué momento su brazo se mueve, pero acaricia la espalda de su esposa despacio, intentado que se relaje. _Y lo consigue_. Alza la vista sin parar el contacto y mira al resto de los presentes.

_ Creo que deberíamos irnos. Hinata está agotada de tanto trabajo y el susto ha hecho mella en sus nervios.

Mikoto los observa e Itachi ve una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de que asienta.

_ Claro. Itachi tiene razón, Hiashi_ el mencionado observa a su consuegra y asiente_ cuida de Hinata.

_ Vamos_ la voz de Itachi suena anormalmente dulce y aterciopelada e Hinata asiente con la cabeza sin despegar la frente de la camisa de su marido. Se pega un poco más a él, dándole a entender que no desea romper el contacto, que no quiere mirar a los demás a la cara porque verán los ineludibles rastros de las lágrimas e Itachi sube el brazo con que acariciaba su espalda y lo apoya sobre sus hombros comenzando a caminar, sin despegarla de él_ está un poco mareada. Nos vemos.

Y se van. Ninguno dice nada y ninguno se aparta del otro. Incluso cuando llegan al coche Hinata apoya su mano sobre la de Itachi que está sobre el cambio de marchas. Necesitando el calor humano, la compañía. _Lo que sea_.

.

.

Cuando llegan a casa Itachi cierra la puerta con Hinata aún pegada a él, y la conduce hasta el sofá donde la ayuda a sentarse.

_ Te traeré una tila para que te relajes_ le dice y va a ir hasta la cocina. Pero no puede, la mano de Hinata en su muñeca se lo impide.

_ No, sólo quédate aquí. No quiero estar sola.

Lo dice sin mirar a Itachi a los ojos. Tiene la cabeza baja y el flequillo le tapa la mirada. Él se sienta a su lado.

_ Lo siento_ Itachi afina el oído para poder escucharla_ perdona por este espectáculo lamentable. Debes de pensar que soy una idiota, después de todo mi madre está bien.

_ Cualquiera se asustaría, no tienes que disculparte_ a Itachi no se le dan bien las palabras pero piensa rápidamente en algo que decir_ estás muy unida a tu madre.

_ Todos dicen que me parezco mucho a ella, supongo que será por eso. Ella me aceptó siempre tal y como soy. Soy Hinata para ella, no la primogénita de Hiashi. Y eso para mí, es lo más importante.

_ Creo que te entiendo.

Hinata lo mira y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, al igual que su nariz, los rastros de las lágrimas se han secado a lo largo de sus mejillas. Y aquella es la imagen más natural y triste que Itachi haya visto en su vida.

_ Mikoto-san también es así ¿verdad? Me refiero a que parece la clase de madre dulce y encantadora en la que uno puede apoyarse siempre.

_ Lo es.

_Pero no lo haces_.

Hinata se siente tentada a decírselo, a preguntarle porque nunca se apoya en nadie, cómo consigue superarlo todo solo sin la ayuda de su hermano o de algún amigo. Pero se queda callada.

Itachi sin pensarlo pone sus manos en la cara de Hinata y limpia los restos de las pequeñas gotas de agua salada. Va a apartarlas cuando Hinata lo agarra por las muñecas, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Y ella se hace valiente, o quizá más cobarde de lo normal, en realidad. Se acerca y lo besa. Itachi no tarda demasiado en corresponder al suave beso, pero finalmente se aparta y rompe el contacto, tanto de sus manos como de sus labios.

_ No quieres hacer esto Hinata.

_ No quiero estar sola.

Y antes de dejar que él vuelva a responder roza sus labios brevemente.

_ Sólo no me dejes sola esta noche, por favor.

_ Es la angustia del susto lo que habla por ti.

_ ¿Importa eso?

E Itachi se pregunta por un momento si eso es cierto, si de verdad importa. Y no encuentra respuesta. Si se acerca a ella un poco más, si dan un paso más allá aunque sean marido y mujer, será un error. Pero en ese momento prefiere no pensarlo, y vuelva a besar a Hinata. Lo hace de forma hambrienta mientras caen recostados en el sofá, Hinata no se resiste esta vez. No está tensa, está respondiendo con igual pasión que él, pero Itachi sabe que no es por él. No es amor lo que van a compartir, _es desesperación._

_ Hinata_ se separa y ella le mira interrogante_ sigo pensando lo mismo que el otro día.

Ella sabe a qué se refiere. A que no la ama, no siente nada por ella. Y misteriosamente, eso para Hinata está bien. Sólo quiere los labios de Itachi sobre ella de nuevo, que borren el dolor de ese día y la soledad en la que se siente, aunque sea por un momento. _Sólo eso_.

_ Lo sé. Yo también_ responde e Itachi no tarda ni un segundo en apoderarse de sus labios de nuevo.

.

.

.

Mientras llegan a la habitación deshaciéndose de la ropa de ambos, compartiendo besos, mordiscos y caricias, ninguno piensa nada. Podrían pensar que la lujuria los mueve, pero ambos saben que no es así. Es la soledad, la frustración, todas esas cosas que llevan meses compartiendo, y al mismo tiempo no.

Itachi tumba a Hinata, ya desnuda como él. Ninguno de los dos titubea cuando él la embiste por primera vez. Es agradable y desconcertante al mismo tiempo. Hinata es totalmente consciente de que Itachi está sobre ella, penetrándola con brío y ella deja escapar gemidos con cada estocada. Pero no pronuncia su nombre. Itachi tampoco lo hace. Ni siquiera cuando el orgasmo les golpea.

Se tumban uno al lado del otro. Están en silencio. Hinata no quiere decir nada y mucho menos oírlo. Itachi, tras el golpe orgásmico, siente otro que lo noquea con mayor fiereza. _Es el error_. Se gira y da la espalda a Hinata sin observarla.

_ Buenas noches_ dice.

Hinata lo mira de reojo todavía tumbada boca arriba, con la respiración ya normalizada, y sonríe sombríamente. Acaba de "consumar" su matrimonio y todo lo que siente es que es el final. Su primer avance real, es el mayor paso hacia la catástrofe. Lo siente, lo sabe y se duerme pensando en ello.

.

.

.

Itachi se despierta y se encuentra solo en la cama. _No le sorprende_. Mira el reloj y ve que marca las ocho de la mañana, ha dormido cuatro horas. Sobre la almohada hay un papel.

"Tuve que salir temprano"

Deja escapar una sonrisa ladina haciendo una bola con la nota, y la lanza a algún punto de la habitación. Hinata miente mal incluso cuando deja un papel con una excusa. Se levanta sin ganas para ir a trabajar, sabiendo de antemano que ese día su idiota hermano pequeño llegará tarde y con mirada de reproche. _La mañana se avecina divertida_.

.

.

.

_ Tu hermano y yo nos hemos acostado.

_ Me llamas a las 6 de la mañana diciendo que quieres verme urgente, para decirme que acabas de follar con mi hermano_ bebe el asqueroso café que le han dado en la cafetería_ gracias por la información, pero en realidad no me interesa.

Hinata sonríe, porque otra persona le habría felicitado por el avance o reñido por cometer semejante error, pero Sasuke es diferente y por eso le gusta, por eso lo considera un buen amigo, pese a sus malas caras y sus formas antisociales. Sasuke no la juzga, ni siquiera ahora que está admitiendo un error monumental.

_ Soy una idiota. No debería dejarme llevar por impulsos tontos.

_ Cierto.

_ Este café es horrible_ anuncia Hinata poniendo cara de asco.

_ Me has levantado excesivamente temprano y me invitas a esta asquerosidad. ¿Tan malo es Itachi en la cama?

Hinata no quiere hacerlo, pero enrojece. Condenado Sasuke y su particular forma de intentar animarla.

_ ¡No p-pienso hablar de eso!

_ Tsk. Y encima te ahorras los detalles pervertidos, definitivamente me debes una muy grande por esta mañana.

_ Eres odioso ¿sabes?_ pero Hinata sonríe cuando lo dice.

_ ¿Qué pasará ahora?_ Sasuke no la mira directamente, sino que coge su carpeta y la ojea como si de verdad hubiera algo interesante en ella. Hinata juega con el billete que acaba de coger para pagar, sin saber que responder.

_ Nada ha cambiado.

_ Mentira_ Sasuke la observa fijamente esta vez.

Hinata se levanta sin decir nada y se acerca a pagar a la barra. _Sabe que Sasuke tiene razón_. Ha cruzado esa tonta línea que ella misma se había interpuesto. Su buena convivencia con Itachi se basaba en que eran como simples compañeros de casa, pero ella no podría verlo así a partir de ahora.

Recoge la vuelta que el camarero le da y observa distraídamente las monedas. Sasuke pone la mano en su hombro y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que salgan y ella obedece. Se suben al coche y hacen el viaje hasta el colegio de Hinata en silencio, cuando ella va a bajar del coche oye la seria voz de su amigo.

_ Deja de huir.

No dice nada, ni mira a su amigo. En realidad ni siquiera entiende sus palabras. _¿Huir? Cómo si pudiese._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Buf, es evidente que adoro el drama. Pero admitamos que, bueno o malo, estos dos han dado un avance.

Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones.

¡Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Advertencias: lenguaje un poco malhablado en ocasiones (seamos realistas no siempre hablamos educadamente en la vida real)

¡Disfrutad la lectura!

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Ahora que sin saber hemos sabido, querernos como es debido, sin querernos, todavía"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

El tiempo corre incluso cuando parece que las agujas del reloj se han detenido en un momento exacto de nuestras vidas. Itachi cree que las dos últimas semanas de su vida se han convertido en una especie de extraño manga shoujo y no puede evitar que incluso le cause gracia. Aunque no la tiene. _No tiene ni jodida pizca de gracia_. Pero si no lo piensa de esa forma acabará por perder los estribos y su habitual calma se verá vencida por algún tipo de furia animal que no va a permitirse aflorar. Hace dos semanas que apenas ve a Hinata, ha dormido en el hospital con su madre cada noche y huye de casa siempre que tiene posibilidad. No es que sea sólo culpa de ella, después de todo él fue el que se dejó llevar por un estúpido momento "espiritual" y tuvo sexo apasionado con la esposa que no ama y que ahora le rehúye. Recuerda que al día siguiente, tras la placentera pero fatídica noche, esperaba encontrar a Sasuke con su típica mirada de "eres un auténtico idiota insensible" pero no fue así. Cuando llegó a trabajar su tonto hermano pequeño lo esperaba en su despacho.

_ Quejas, reclamaciones y sugerencias en la planta sexta, por favor_ fue lo que Itachi le dijo al entrar.

Sasuke se había limitado a chasquear la lengua y dejarse caer sentado en el sillón.

_ En realidad había venido a que tú te quejases.

Aquello le había sorprendido.

_ No veo porque debería hacerlo.

_ Follaste con Hinata y ella huyó del lugar tan pronto como pudo. Creo que es digno de queja.

Itachi había suspirado e ignorado lo dicho, sumergiéndose en su trabajo. No necesitaba desahogarse, ni despotricar ni nada parecido. Sólo quería tener un día de trabajo normal y tranquilo.

_ Muy bien. Puedes callarte y tragarte todo, a mí me da igual. Vosotros sois el matrimonio, podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana. Pero dejad de joder llevando vuestra vida cada uno por su lado, es asquerosamente molesto.

_ Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con el teatro de esposos felices.

_ Y lo odio, pero hacer cada uno vuestra vida por separado está acabando con vosotros y con mi paciencia también.

_ Nunca has tenido de eso idiota.

_ Lo que tú digas.

Sasuke se había levantado dispuesto a marcharse, e Itachi no sabía muy bien porque habló antes de que cruzara la puerta.

_ No soy yo quien huye.

Y la respuesta de Sasuke lo había sorprendido sobremanera.

_ Eso lo sé.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel estúpido momento en el que dejó que las hormonas se apoderasen de él, y cree realmente que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

Hinata mete los últimos papeles en su maletín y observa el reloj. Tiene la tarde libre. Su madre ya no está en el hospital y ella no quiere ir a casa. Ha pisado aquel lugar contadas veces en las últimas dos semanas y a penas se ha cruzado con Itachi. No quiere verle, no sabe cómo hacerlo y no puede enfrentarse al recuerdo de la noche que pasaron juntos.

El sexo siempre ha tenido para ella un significado más allá del deseo carnal y la lujuria, es una expresión de amor, de confianza y sentimientos. Siempre había tenido la creencia de que no podría acostarse con alguien a quien no amase, evidentemente ahora era consciente de que no era así. Con Kiba siempre habían sido caricias tiernas, palabras dulces y cariño. Con Itachi fue totalmente diferente, había sido pasional, visceral y desesperado. _Y erróneo_. El más estúpido y patético error que podían cometer juntos. _Y era culpa de ella_.

_ Hinata, alguien está esperándote fuera.

_ ¿A mí?_ le sorprende. Porque no ha quedado con nadie ni tenía ningún plan_ ¿Quién es?

_ Dice que es tu suegra.

Y aquello la asusta y la coge desprevenida de igual forma. No entiende que hace Uchiha Mikoto allí, esperando por ella. Recoge sus cosas y sale a su encuentro. Ve a la mujer saludarle alzando la mano en cuanto la ve salir y esbozar una sonrisa maternal. Para Hinata esa mujer es todo corazón y buenos propósitos y le parece increíble que alguien que destila sonrisas por cada poro de su piel haya dado a luz a los estoicos hermanos Uchiha.

_ Mikoto-san ¿ha sucedido algo?_ llega algo agitada y nerviosa.

_ Tienes la tarde libre ¿verdad?_ Hinata asiente aún sin comprender mientras piensa que la tierna sonrisa de su suegra da un poco de miedo en ocasiones como esa_ vayamos juntas de compras. Hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer y es muy aburrido ir sola.

Hinata ve a la mujer echarse andar mientras parlotea sobre todo lo que debe hacer esa tarde y la sigue sin preguntar. Curiosa por los motivos escondidos que seguramente tiene la mujer para invitarla.

.

.

.

La mujer de cabellos castaños lo observa de arriba abajo, como si fuera un perro analizando a un visitante para averiguar si es peligroso.

_ ¿Quién eres?

Y el tono hosco que usa le causa gracia a Itachi acostumbrado a las temerosas miradas de la gente y su fingido respeto.

_ Busco a Inuzuka Kiba_ y la mirada de la mujer se vuelve aún más desconfiada.

_ Eso no responde mi pregunta. Además ¿qué asuntos tienes con mi hermano?

_ Soy Uchiha Itachi y eso es personal.

Inuzuka Hana reconoce el famoso apellido y se sorprende. El hombre es guapo e intimidante, la clase de tipo por la que te girarías en una calle para verlo alejarse.

_ Hana ¿qué pa…?_ es el propio Kiba quien interrumpe su frase al ver al visitante. Se siente tentando a dar un portazo y dejar al bien criado y elegante Uchiha plantado en la entrada de su casa, pero no lo hace. Y prefiere no pensar en los motivos para ello_ Hermana, podrías dejarnos a solas.

_ ¿Qué asuntos tienes con este Uchiha, Kiba?

_ Es el marido de Hinata_ y como si aquella respuesta fueran unas palabras mágicas, Inuzuka Hana vuelve su mirada de nuevo al visitante y agita la cabeza.

_ Así que Hinata-chan ¿no?_ habla mientras se va dejando a solas a su hermano con el hombre que le ha arrebatado, consciente o no, a la mujer que ama_ eres un tipo con suerte.

Itachi ve a la mujer irse y es la primera vez que repara en el enorme parecido de los dos hermanos. Observa a Kiba que lo mira con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que le diga el motivo de su visita.

_ Debo admitir que eres la última persona que esperaba ver en mi casa.

_ Hinata ha estado evitándome ¿ha estado en las últimas semanas aquí?

_ No sé porque debería contestar a eso_ replica e Itachi piensa que a pesar de todo lo que ese hombre ha perdido parece seguir siendo fiel a la mujer que amaba o ama_ pero sí, estuvo aquí un par de veces. ¿Celoso?

Corroborado lo que deseaba se gira dispuesto a irse. No sabe aún qué tonto instinto lo ha llevado hasta ahí para preguntar aquello, pero la respuesta que iba a obtener era más obvia.

_ Uchiha_ no mueve a penas la cabeza para observar al castaño que lo llama_ no sé porque diablos te digo esto, pero ella no ha hecho nada malo. Sólo necesitaba rodearse de otra gente que no fueran ni tu familia ni la de ella.

Itachi vuelve a caminar mientras envidia a Hinata, que posee gente que la ama a pesar de las consecuencias, gente a la que puede acudir para simplemente desconectar su cabeza de unas circunstancias que la agobian. Y él desea, por un efímero instante de debilidad, poseer eso también. Tener la capacidad de abrirse a la gente de una forma u otra y apoyarse en ellos. Pero sólo es un segundo, luego recupera la compostura en su propia mente mientras sube al coche, y vuelve a ser el mismo Itachi de siempre. Infranqueable, inquebrantable, intimidante. _Solo_.

.

.

.

Llevan un rato sentadas en la mesa de una pequeña casa de té antigua que Hinata admite que tiene un encanto abrumador. Las humeantes bebidas reposan ante ellas desde hace, por lo menos, cinco minutos y el semblante alegre y jovial que Mikoto ha arrastrado por decenas de tiendas toda la tarde, ha dejado paso a una anormal seriedad en ella. Y el ambiente es tenso e Hinata desea tener algo que decir. Pero su suegra se adelanta y a ella casi se le cae la taza al oírla.

_ Estás siendo injusta y cruel Hinata_ alza la vista para clavar sus ojos en los oscuros de Mikoto y cree que esas simples palabras conseguirán que se eche a llorar sin más.

_ N-no ent-entiendo_ tartamudea y tiene que reprimir las ganas de golpearse así misma por aquella muestra tonta de debilidad.

_ Este matrimonio_ se queda en silencio y se corrige_ tu matrimonio. No eres la única que no ha tenido la oportunidad de elegir en él.

E Hinata desea gritar, desea decirle que la culpa es de ella y de su marido, y también de su madre y Hiashi, que no tiene derecho a reprocharle nada cuando ellos la han inmerso en ese estúpido estado en el que llegar a su propia casa es una tortura insufrible.

_ Comprendo lo difícil que tiene que resultarte casarte con alguien a quien no amas. Tu vida dio un golpe repentino y es comprensible tu reticencia a avanzar. Pero necesito que comprendas que es lo mismo para Itachi. Él fue arrastrado tanto como tú, él tampoco eligió Hinata_ la mira durante un segundo mientras Hinata nota su corazón bombear con fuerza ante esas palabras_ así que por favor, deja de actuar como si fueras la única perjudicada aquí.

Las manos de Hinata están temblando y se las agarra así misma entrelazando los dedos para evitar esa reacción nerviosa de su cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor deja de tener consistencia física y las palabras de Mikoto se oyen en su cabeza como un cruel eco destinada a llevarla a la locura.

_Deja de huir. _No sabe porque las palabras que Sasuke le dijo hace dos semanas se vislumbran claras, perfectas. De repente están tan llenas de significado que se siente una auténtica estúpida al no haberlo comprendido antes.

_Egoísta. Patética. Idiota_. Se insulta a sí misma en silencio, mientras un sentimiento de odio se hace patente. Se odia a sí misma, a su ceguera para no ver lo que sucedía. Y sus propias uñas se clavan en su carne haciéndole sangre.

Uchiha Mikoto agarra sus manos e impide que siga dañándose. Por un momento Hinata vuelve a estar en aquel lugar terrenal y ve la pequeña sonrisa comprensiva que su suegra le dedica y ella se echa a llorar, mientras entre hipidos y susurros no deja de repetir cuanto lo siente.

.

.

.

* * *

Uf, capítulo extraño. Bueno, vamos a empezar a ver pequeños avances entre estos dos.

¿Opiniones, por favor?


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Os dejo con nuevo capítulo de esta dificil historia. Si no recordais muy bien el punto en el que quedó, os recomiendo leer la última parte del capítulo anterior.

.

.

.

"_Y la vida siguió... como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando cruza la puerta de su casa los rastros de las lágrimas en sus ojos aún están presentes. Le ha temblado la mano al introducir la llave en la cerradura y ya puede escuchar el murmullo de la televisión de fondo.

Es más temprano que el resto de los días de esas dos últimas semanas_. Infinitamente más temprano._ Pero así debe ser. Mikoto le ha abierto los ojos e Hinata se ha prometido a sí misma que no va a cerrarlos nunca más.

Tarda bastante en abandonar el recibidor y dirigirse al salón, pero quiere ordenar sus ideas. _Debe hablar con Itachi. Tiene que hacerlo_. El miedo, la vergüenza o lo que sea deben quedar en un segundo plano.

Cuando llega al salón ve a Itachi sentado en una pose despreocupada y con ropa totalmente informal. Hay un plato sobre la pequeña mesa con restos de migas de pan y un vaso de agua casi vacío.

_ Es temprano_ oye a Itachi decir_ he cenado sin ti porque no contaba con que llegases tan pronto.

Hinata no responde, porque la imagen de su marido relajado y sin su habitual pose elegante y controlada la ha descolocado. Lleva meses casada y es consciente de que, con toda probabilidad, no conoce al verdadero Itachi. Y no es culpa de él. _Es suya_. Porque se ha cerrado y ha decidido vivir en su estúpido mundo de fantasía autocompasiva.

_ No te preocupes_ responde finalmente.

Itachi asiente y vuelve su vista al programa televisivo de contenidos insustanciales y estruendosos colaboradores.

_ ¡Lo siento!_ es Hinata quien lo dice y lo coge totalmente desprevenido. Cuando la mira ella está excesivamente inclinada en un reverencia y repite que lo siente incontables veces. Itachi está perdido, y que lo maten si entiende algo de la rocambolesca situación.

Su mujer sigue en la misma posición, así que él finalmente se incorpora un poco sin levantarse del sofá y mira a Hinata.

_ Levántate_ le dice, ella no obedece_ Hinata levanta la cabeza y siéntate.

Hinata lo mira y se sienta en el sofá obligando a sus tambaleantes piernas que le obedezcan. No sabe que decirle, ni cómo actuar. En realidad, aparte de decirle que lo siente y sentirse exactamente como una mierda, no sabe que más va a hacer.

_ Lo siento_ repite. Apoya sus codos sobre las rodillas y se sujeta la cabeza con sus manos. Llora. También tiene ganas de reír y piensa que quizá se ha vuelto loca, y se pregunta si aquello sería un motivo suficientemente razonable e indiscutible de divorcio para sus padres, liberando al menos a Itachi de aquel matrimonio. Le duele la cabeza. Obliga a sus pulmones a coger aire ya que parecen negarse a realizar su función.

_ Hinata tranquilízate_ la voz de Itachi se oye muy cerca de su oído, tanto que cree notar su cálido aliento en la oreja_ estás teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos concentrándote en el aire que inspiras y expiras.

Le hace caso. Nota como sus pulmones recuperan su ritmo normal. La cabeza no le pesa tanto y las lágrimas son ahora más de alivio que de cualquier otra cosa.

_ Gracias_ susurra e Itachi le acaricia la cabeza con ternura.

_ ¿Qué ha hecho que llegues a este estado?_ la mano que sentía revolviendo su pelo se aleja y se siente tentada a gritarle que no lo haga, pero se queda callada_ Hinata…

_ Lo siento_ deja de sujetarse la cabeza con las manos y las une dejando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Pero no mira a su marido, teme hacerlo_ he sido como una niña egoísta todo este tiempo y tú ni siquiera te has quejado. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ esta vez ella levanta la cabeza para mirarle. Tiene la nariz hinchada y enrojecida; sus ojos, otrora blancos y transparentes, están inyectados en sangre con lágrimas secas a su alrededor. Itachi siente el ritmo de su corazón dar un cambio. No le gusta ver a la gente llorar, no sabe porque, pero es algo que detesta.

_ He estado portándome como si la única que sufriera fuese yo_ respira aún entrecortadamente lo que hace que sienta la necesidad de hacer una pausa para tomar aire_ pero tú tampoco elegiste.

_ No me he quejado. Cada uno tiene su tiempo de adaptación.

_ Voy a dejar de huir_ y la voz de Hinata suena tan anormalmente firme que Itachi no puede añadir nada_ no puedo prometer que algún día te ame, pero voy a intentarlo. No voy a correr más. Lo prometo.

_ Has tenido un mal día_ es el comentario que su marido hace, porque está seguro de que ella no sabe lo que dice. Hace unos minutos ha tenido un ataque de nervios y no cree que sea plenamente consciente de sus acciones.

_ No importa si tú tampoco te enamoras de mí_ Hinata lo interrumpe y continúa con su discurso, plenamente segura de sus palabras _ pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacer tu vida más fácil. No voy a ser más la víctima Itachi.

Y él no añade más. No porque no quiera, sino porque lo ve innecesario. La determinación en la mirada de Hinata es tan grande que incluso asusta. Ella sigue siendo su esposa, aquella que no ama y por la que no siente nada, pero que en ese instante parece una persona completamente nueva.

.

.

.

Itachi escucha el agua de la ducha correr, donde Hinata está intentando relajarse mientras él digiere todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su vida es un surrealismo extremo. Tiene una esposa que no ha elegido, a la que apenas ha visto en las últimas dos semanas, que hoy ha decidido dejar de escapar de una realidad que no va a desaparecer. _Y es raro_. Lo es porque la sensación de que Hinata va a acercarse más a él le resulta agradable, _y no lo entiende_.

Intenta pensar en la razón del cambio de Hinata y lo único que se vislumbra en su mente es Sasuke. Coge el teléfono y marca el número de su casa.

_ ¿Si?_ la voz inconfundible de su madre es la que responde.

_ Mamá, soy yo. ¿Podrías decirle a Sasuke que se ponga?

_ Él no está_ Itachi mira el reloj y vuelve su atención al teléfono_ hoy y mañana está de viaje con Naruto, pensé que él te lo había dicho.

Y lo hizo, pero para recordarlo primero tendría que recordar donde está su propia cabeza en ese instante. Además, Sasuke no está. _Pero Hinata está diferente_. ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido?

_ Itachi_ Mikoto lo nombra mientras él se obliga a prestarle atención_ ¿cómo está Hinata? ¿Se ha tranquilizado?

Y algo hace clic en su cabeza y las piezas se unen de forma rápida y mágica. _Su madre_.

_ Mamá ¿qué ha pasado hoy con Hinata?_ Itachi no lo ve, pero al otro lado del teléfono Mikoto sonríe y acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos la foto de la boda de su hijo mayor.

_ Nada. Sólo hemos ido de compras.

_ Por supuesto_ el tono que Itachi utiliza es tan irónico como risueña la carcajada que su madre suelta al oírlo.

_ No preguntes. Digamos que son cosas de mujeres_ el Uchiha mayor se jura a sí mismo que en un millón de años podrá entender la mente femenina y por un fugaz instante comprende que su tonto hermano pequeño sea gay_ no pienses demasiado Itachi-chan. Nos vemos.

Un escalofrío le recorre al oír el apelativo infantil de su madre, muestra de su buen humor. Cuelga el teléfono y por decisión propia constata que, _con toda seguridad_, prefiere no saber qué ha ocurrido con Hinata y su madre.

A veces la ignorancia es la mejor elección.

.

.

.

Se despide de sus alumnos que salen corriendo alzando sus manos y con pequeños gritos de _adiós Hinata-sensei_. Suspira y se frota los ojos, que los tiene cansados y secos de la noche anterior. Se deja caer en su silla mientras recoge sus papeles y mira el reloj. Tiene muy claro lo que va a hacer, y sabe que es lo correcto. Algo así como dejar de huir y enfrentarse a la realidad. Coge su maletín y como una tonta colegiala se arregla el pelo y la ropa viendo su reflejo en una de las ventanas del aula.

Toma aire y recuerda que esta mañana volvió a despertarse sola en su cama, que Itachi durmió de nuevo en otra habitación y que se ha prometido a sí misma que aquella sería la última vez. No se quieren, _maldita sea si no lo sabe ya_, pero necesitan avanzar. Hinata sabe que ella nunca ha tirado de nada, ella siempre ha seguido la corriente allá a donde la llevase. Ciega, sorda y muda, siempre. Sin quejas, reclamos o cualquier cosa. Pero se acabó, esta vez será ella quien se ponga delante y como barco a la deriva, atraviese olas sin dudar.

Tiene un esposo al que no ama pero, _por lo más sagrado_, que va a intentarlo esta vez.

.

.

.

Unos leves golpecitos suenan en la puerta e Itachi mira el reloj antes de dejar entrar a quien sea en su despacho. Es la hora de comer y la planta está casi vacía. Probablemente se trata de su secretaria que viene a informarle de que se va a la cafetería y si desea algo. Y por todos los dioses que tiene el jodido estómago cerrado. No ha pegado ojo en toda la maldita noche después de lo sucedido con Hinata. Tiene sueño, le duele la cabeza y alguien vuelve a llamar a la puerta. Suspira con frustración y adopta su semblante neutro.

_ Adelante_ su diminuta y regordeta secretaria, nada que ver con las casi-modelos que suele contratar su padre para él, asoma la cabeza_ no es necesario que me avises para ir a comer. Ve, simplemente.

_ En realidad Itachi-sama, su esposa está aquí.

Y aquello lo paraliza. Se queda con los dedos a medio camino hacia el teclado del ordenador, luciendo como un auténtico idiota.

_ ¿Hinata?_ pregunta estupefacto y se sorprende de que no se haya trabado con su propia lengua.

_ Sí, señor. Vine a decírselo antes de dejarla entrar porque como no lucía usted muy bien.

Itachi sacude su cabeza y baja las manos que apoya sobre los reposabrazos de su silla.

_ Dile que pase_ toma aire recuperando su habitual cara_ y puedes irte a comer.

Antes de que la mujer desparezca e Hinata cruce la puerta, pudo ver en ella una pequeña sonrisa pícara y no puede evitar pensar en la mente pervertida y retorcida de la gente.

_ Hola_ Hinata se siente nerviosa al entrar y mira el despacho con disimulado interés al ser la primera vez que lo ve. Itachi se da cuenta de que a parte de su maletín de trabajo trae una pequeña bolsa que alza al notar que él la observa_ he traído algo de comer.

Itachi cree que es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero bajo la mesa se ha pellizcado a sí mismo para asegurarse de que aquella anormal imagen no es producto de un extraño sueño_. Y duele_. _Joder_, que se ha hecho daño a sí mismo y aún no puede creer que aquello sea una situación real.

Hinata se siente terriblemente estúpida mientras su marido no deja de verla fijamente. Si no pudiese ver su propio reflejo en una vitrina de cristal cercana, pensaría que le han salido tres cabezas o algo parecido.

_ No tengo hambre, en realidad_ reacciona el hombre e Hinata traga saliva, defraudada. Siente el impulso de disculparse y marcharse por donde ha venido, pero recuerda que no va a huir más y se acerca a la mesa donde retira la comida y la pone ante Itachi. Y él luce visiblemente sorprendido, así que ella sonríe.

_ Tienes que comer_ le insta poniendo una pequeña caja ante él que ella misma abre_ no te ves bien, estás muy pálido y tienes muchas ojeras_ ve a Itachi alzar una ceja_ bueno… más ojeras de lo normal_ y sonríe tímidamente, provocando que su marido dejé escapar una sonrisa de medio lado.

_ ¿Tú has comido?_ Itachi cree que es una pregunta absurda, pero aún así la hace. Es evidente que no lo ha hecho, porque hace apenas media hora que sus clases debieron haber acabado y le llevaría por lo menos veinte minutos llegar desde el colegio hasta la empresa.

_ Bueno_ Hinata habla titubeante y tiene que tomar todo su valor para continuar_ pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos_ y sonríe, pero ella sabe que con sus nervios debe estar haciendo una terrorífica mueca en realidad.

_ Siéntate y comamos_ es todo lo que él dice. Itachi sigue sorprendido, realmente pensaba que tras lo de ayer Hinata no podría dejarlo más atónito. Es evidente que estaba equivocado.

Comen, lo hacen en silencio e Hinata empieza a creer que ha sido la peor idea de su vida. Está tan nerviosa que agradece el momento que oye la puerta abrirse, deseando evitar esa incómoda intimidad. Segundos después, cuando ve que es Fugaku quien entra, se arrepiente de su pensamiento.

_ Itachi_ y la sorpresa se refleja en los ojos negros del hombre al ver a su nuera_ Hinata. Disculpad, no sabía que estabais ambos.

_ No importa Fugaku-san_ se levanta y agradece tener una excusa real para huir_ de todas formas yo ya he acabado y debo irme si quiero llegar a tiempo a la reunión de profesorado.

Hinata recoge sus utensilios y los que Itachi ha usado, concentrándose en ello para que sus nervios no la traicionen y empiece a temblar como una estúpida. Finalmente coge sus cosas y hace una inclinación ante el mayor.

_ Hasta otra Fugaku-san_ gira la cara hacia Itachi y siente como el rojo se instala en sus mejillas_ nos vemos en casa.

Y sale corriendo, _literalmente_. Hace un tonto esfuerzo por no tropezar con sus propios pies y suspira aliviada cuando se ve sola en el ascensor.

.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku está atónito. La mujer que acaba de salir, literalmente, pitando del despacho de su hijo es su nuera. Y eso no sería para nada raro sino supiera que hace más de dos semanas que esos dos no se ven ni para cenar. Mira a su hijo buscando una respuesta y lo ve alzar un hombro.

_ Sé lo mismo que tú_ es todo lo que Itachi dice. Fugaku vuelve a mirar a la puerta, como esperando que la respuesta entre por su propio pie a través de ella.

_ Tu madre estaba bastante…extraña ayer también_ comenta el mayor e Itachi muestra una sonrisa ladina_ de acuerdo, con toda probabilidad no quiero saber que ha sucedido con ellas.

_ Ya somos dos_ responde Itachi llanamente, dándose cuenta de que esa es una de las pocas cosas en las que está completamente de acuerdo con su padre _ ¿necesitabas algo?

_ No, esta mañana tenías mala cara, vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien.

_ Lo estoy. Solo tuve una mala noche_ e Itachi se sorprende de ver a su padre reír.

_ Imagino porque_ Itachi rueda los ojos pensando que su padre es, realmente, un extraño ser_ te dejo con tu trabajo.

Y tal como vino se va. Itachi apoya la espalda en el sillón y se da cuenta de que el extraño nudo de su estómago ha desaparecido. Y se golpea la frente, lo hace porque está actuando de forma ridícula. Y más aún cuando se da cuenta de que le ha molestado que su padre llegase a interrumpir. Porque, _mierda_, Hinata se ha ido y de repente él se siente estúpidamente solo.

.

.

.

Hinata sabe que debería estar prestando atención a lo que la directora está diciendo, _pero no puede_. Porque su mente está a kilómetros de distancia. Bueno, en realidad, a doce calles y veinte minutos andando; pero eso no tiene importancia.

Sonríe internamente mientras da pequeños golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Se siente satisfecha, de un modo ridículo y sin motivos, pero así es. Lo es porque ha visto la cara de auténtico asombro de Itachi, y de Fugaku dicho sea de paso, cuando ha llegado a la empresa. Y se siente victoriosa, grande. Porque aunque sea una auténtica tontería, ya ha cambiado algo. Por mínimo e insustancial que sea, es un cambio.

E Hinata sabe que el primero siempre es el más difícil.

.

.

.

Itachi llega a casa terriblemente cansado. Le duele la cabeza y sólo piensa en darse un relajante y largo baño, cenar e irse a dormir. La noche de ayer ha sido surrealista y la inesperada visita de Hinata a su despacho no ha ayudado mucho a su salud mental. Abre la puerta con desgana y lanza su chaqueta a cualquier punto del recibidor, y le importa muy poco.

Cruza el pasillo hacia el salón y tiene que detenerse. Hinata aparece por la puerta de la cocina y le sonríe, Itachi tiene que gritarle interiormente a sus piernas que se detengan para no chocar con ella. Lo había olvidado, se había acostumbrado tanto a regresar a una casa vacía esas dos semanas que no recordaba que Hinata iba a estar ahí.

_ Bienvenido_ y la mira al oír decir eso. Itachi se da cuenta de que ella está vestida informalmente y lleva un pequeño delantal puesto_ ¿sucede algo?

_ No_ su respuesta es automática y ve a Hinata alzar una ceja incrédula_ como sea, voy a darme un baño.

_ Oh, claro. Cuando escuché tu coche preparé la bañera, ya debe estar listo_ y le vuelve a sonreír. E Itachi sabe que lo que hace a continuación es tonto e irracional, pero mira hacia todos los lados del pasillo en busca de una cámara que esté grabando ese extraño momento, porque tiene que ser una broma o de otra forma carece de sentido.

Hinata lo mira desconcertada, porque Itachi está actuando de una manera realmente rara y da un poco de miedo, _la verdad_.

_ ¿Itachi?_ le pregunta dudosa y él parece volver en sí.

_ Si, gracias_ y se va. Hinata sonríe al verlo desaparecer escaleras arriba y se alegra de que su madre le haya dado unos cuantos consejos esa misma tarde por teléfono. Recuerda que estaba preparando algo de cenar y regresa a la cocina.

Sigue sin amar a Itachi y está segura de que él no siente absolutamente nada por ella. Pero ahora se da cuenta de que con un poco de ganas e iniciativa, su vida juntos puede ser algo más que un martirio impuesto. Y por su alma que ella va a intentarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Un review?

¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Aquí el siguiente capítulo, algo extraño.

.

.

.

* * *

"_En cada amanecer hay un vivo poema de esperanza, y, al acostarnos, pensemos que amanecerá"_

_**Noel Clarasó**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

El despertador le daña los oídos mientras intenta ubicarse para apagarlo, cuando lo consigue necesita un momento para recordar que ha dormido de nuevo en la habitación principal de la casa. _Con Hinata_. Han dormido espalda contra espalda y no se han rozado ni por casualidad. Nota la enorme cama de matrimonio vacía y un ligero olor a café colándose por la puerta. Se siente aliviado, _de una forma infantil y patética,_ pero ni siquiera su orgullo puede negar que necesita ese tiempo a solas. Porque no comprende la actitud de Hinata, y eso le molesta. Él siempre comprende todo, siempre sabe que hacer y ahora está totalmente perdido. Y la nueva actitud de su esposa da miedo, un miedo irracional que jamás antes había sentido y por el cual se avergüenza interiormente.

Pero, en realidad, eso no es lo peor. _Lo peor es que le gusta_.

Le agrada la nueva cara que Hinata pone ante la situación, la tonta y torpe manera con la que provoca situaciones para acercarse, como deshacer la cama de la habitación de invitados donde él había estado durmiendo todo este tiempo como una invitación a regresar a la habitación principal.

Y asusta, porque sabe que Hinata es esa esposa que no le ama y por la que él no siente nada; y un cambio en eso escaparía a su control. E Itachi siempre lo ha tenido todo controlado, y cualquier otra opción da miedo y él no quiere permitírselo.

.

.

.

Hinata tiene miedo. Quizá su sonrisa, siempre presente, no lo denote; pero así es. Y ahora más que nunca. Más, _incluso_, que la noche de la cena de compromiso, el día de su boda o la noche de la misma. Tiene miedo porque es su última baza. Está jugando su última carta por ese matrimonio.

No espera que Itachi se enamore perdidamente de ella, ni cree que ella llegue a sentir esa clase de sentimientos por él. Pero están casados y al menos debe conseguir una cordial relación. No quiere un compañero de piso, ni un conocido, ni si quiera un viejo amigo de infancia. Quiere ser ella misma y que Itachi también lo sea. Quiere forjar para ellos un presente y un futuro decentes, lo más cerca de la felicidad que pueda permitirse; y por eso necesita acercarse a su marido, necesita que esa tonta pared entre ellos desaparezca, y lo necesita con urgencia.

Deja la cafetera sobre la mesa y se marcha, es tarde. Itachi aún no se ha levantado, pero en parte se siente agradecida.

Hoy está decaída, porque lo que ayer eran decisión y buenos propósitos, hoy son miedos e inseguridades. Lo que entre ellos era ayer una pared fina, Hinata la ve hoy como un fuerte muro de hormigón. Un muro acrecentado por la inquebrantable coraza Uchiha que, siendo sincera, se ve incapaz de atravesar.

Suspira obligándose a borrar sus pensamientos deprimentes y abandona la casa hacia el trabajo.

Va a lograrlo. _Tiene que hacerlo_.

.

.

.

Mientras Itachi espera el ascensor del edificio de la empresa siente la amenaza de una enorme migraña sobre él, una de esas que tienden a dejarlo fuera de combate y que consiguen que desee esconderse bajo una enorme manta en una habitación oscura a la espera de que su madre le traiga un tazón de sopa caliente e incomestible. Se frota las sienes en un intento, bastante improductivo, de sofocar el persistente dolor que empieza a aparecer.

Entra en el elevador y antes de que se cierre la puerta, llega Sasuke. Itachi recuerda levemente que se había ido de viaje, y desea que hubiese seguido siendo así.

_ Tienes una cara horrorosa, Aniki_ señala Sasuke como saludo y él se limita a mirarlo sin responder _ migraña ¿de nuevo?

Tiene el irracional deseo de golpear su propia cabeza contra el espejo del ascensor _¿desde cuándo su tonto hermano menor puede leerlo tan bien? _Algo tiene que ir realmente mal en el mundo para que él esté perdiendo sus riendas de esa forma tan sencilla.

_ Llevo un par de días complicados_ responde cuando llegan a su planta y ve a Sasuke elevar una ceja incrédulo.

_ ¿Cómo está Hinata?_ e Itachi cierra los ojos por un microsegundo para infundirse tranquilidad.

_ Puedes llamarla y preguntar. Soy su marido no su mensajero_ y entra en su despacho con un anormal portazo viniendo de él.

Sasuke intercambia miradas con su padre que acaba de salir de la sala de juntas al oírlos llegar y Fugaku sonríe, lo cual produce un escalofrío en el Uchiha menor que acelera el paso para llamar a su amiga, quizá con un poco de suerte ella todavía conserve la cordura.

.

.

.

Hinata entra en la sala de profesores como un autómata, tan sumida en sus pensamientos va que ni cae en la cuenta de que un sonriente Naruto ha extendido los brazos para abrazarla y pasa de largo.

Se deja caer pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio y apoya el maletín sobre la mesa. Se frota la cara para despejarse mientras se repite que tiene que centrarse.

_ ¿Dos días sin mí te bastan para olvidarme?

Gira la cabeza con rapidez al reconocer la voz. Ante ella está Naruto, con una fingida expresión de decepción. Se levanta rápidamente y se abalanza para abrazarlo bajo las risitas y los cuchicheos divertidos de los demás profesores presentes.

_ ¡Naruto-kun!_ y lo aprieta tan fuerte que el rubio se ve obligado a sostener el aire en sus pulmones. Segundos después ella lo suelta sonrojada por su actitud_ ¡oh! Lo siento.

_ ¡Guau! Debo irme más a menudo si vas a recibirme siempre así_ ríe, pero él sabe que algo no va bien. El abrazo de Hinata ha sido demandante, tembloroso, necesitado. Pero Naruto sabe que presionarla no servirá de nada. Con Hinata funciona mejor fingir que nada ocurre y animarla con frases ridículas y anécdotas insustanciales que la hagan olvidarse del tema que la preocupa.

Mientras hablan del viaje de Naruto, a la espera de la primera clase que imparten, el móvil de Hinata suena.

_ ¡Sasuke!_ alza la voz al descolgar el aparato mientras Naruto siente su plan de no presionar a su amiga alejarse _ Naruto estaba contándome vuestro viaje ¡qué envidia!

_ Si, estupendo_ aclara_ ahora dime porque mi hermano parece un completo extraterrestre y mi padre sonríe_ Hinata traga saliva y vuelve a sentarse en su silla_ ¡por dios! Uchiha Fugaku sonriendo Hinata.

_ Lo sé_ es toda la respuesta que da. No quiere hablar del tema, es complicado, temerario _y quizá_, Sasuke no lo comprenda.

_ Hyuuga_ la mención de su apellido de nacimiento impulsa en ella un escalofrío, como si en realidad hiciese años que ya no lo ostenta_ quizá te sorprenda, pero sé cuando sucede algo.

_No le sorprende_. Sasuke es una de esas personas con radar integrado para situaciones anormales. Siente la necesidad, por primera vez desde que se conocen, en colgarle y dejarle con la palabra en la boca, pero no lo hace.

_ Sasuke-kun, nos vemos para comer en el lugar de siempre. Te lo explicaré.

El resoplido hastiado de Sasuke puede oírlo hasta Naruto, pero aún así acepta.

_ Bien, pero si este extraño acontecimiento que ha trastocado a todos los miembros de mi familia me afecta, serás absolutamente culpable_ y ella sonríe. Porque a pesar del tono cansado y sufrido de su amigo, eso ha sido un ridículo intento de broma.

_ En realidad, ya lo soy.

.

.

.

Itachi pasa los papeles del archivador a velocidad de la luz, se supone que debe leerlos con cuidado y revisarlos adecuadamente. Pero también se supone que es un hombre calmado e imperturbable y ahora mismo todo lo que le apetece es asomar la cabeza por la ventana y gritar. De forma infantil, absurda e ilógica.

Cierra la carpeta de un golpe, apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y baja los párpados durante un instante.

Al volver a abrirlos fija la vista en la foto de la cena de compromiso que hay sobre su mesa. Se pregunta si en un futuro sería posible sustituirla por una donde ambos no parezcan modelos que han ensayado mil veces para posar de aquella forma. Felices, pero abiertamente vacíos y falsos.

Está a punto de ser la hora de comer. Recuerda que ayer Hinata le trajo el almuerzo mientras la mezcla de sensaciones se hace presente en él. Con gesto cansado sale de su despacho y entra en la puerta de enfrente, la oficina de su hermano.

Sasuke está de pie poniéndose la chaqueta. Lo observa.

_ Vayamos a comer algo_ Itachi le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

_ He quedado para comer.

_ Acabas de estar de viaje con Naruto, no sucederá nada porque no comáis juntos hoy.

Sasuke desea golpearlo, pero decide tener un poco de consideración con su irascible hermano, por lo menos hasta que sepa qué diablos le está sucediendo.

_ Primero, no actúes como si fueras mi madre y yo un adolescente. Segundo, no; no he quedado para comer con Naruto_ da un paso hacia la puerta donde Itachi sigue sin moverse_ y llegaré a tiempo si consideras oportuno dejarme salir.

_ Has quedado con Hinata.

_ ¡Premio para el genio Uchiha!_ la ironía de Sasuke está empezando a colmar la desaparecida paciencia de Itachi _ voy a averiguar qué coño está sucediendo contigo.

_ Estoy perfectamente bien.

_ Claro_ finalmente Sasuke pasa por su lado y lo empuja con cierta fuerza con su hombro.

Itachi lo ve alejarse mientras golpea su frente levemente contra el marco de la puerta. Siente una mano sobre su hombro y gira la cara para encontrarse con su padre.

_ Las mujeres son complicadas.

Y jamás ha estado tan de acuerdo con Fugaku.

.

.

.

Sasuke limpia su boca con la servilleta mientras tiene la vista fija en Hinata, que acaba de contarle las últimas novedades de su complicada vida matrimonial.

_ ¿No dirás nada?_ le dice ella.

_ Enhorabuena_ Hinata no lo entiende y espera_ ya sabes, dejar de huir, afrontar la realidad… Todas esas chorradas que harán tu vida, y de paso la mía, más sencilla_ Sasuke ve la desolada mirada que su cuñada presenta_ aunque diría que a ti no se te ve precisamente entusiasmada.

_ No va a funcionar.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No puede hacerlo. No hay amor, no existe. No puedo hacer crecer un sentimiento de la nada.

_ Depende_ Hinata bebe agua mientras escucha, escéptica_ no lo harás crecer de la nada. Te has criado conociendo a Itachi desde pequeña, es imposible que "nada" defina lo que te produce.

_ Pues no encuentro otra palabra para hacerlo.

La mujer no entiende a donde su amigo quiere llegar. No existe amor, no ama a Itachi y no es tan ingenua para creer que puede hacerlo tan solo con proponérselo. Es cierto que al principio creía que podría hacer de aquello algo más sencillo aunque no existiese ese sentimiento; pero ahora lo duda.

Le da miedo. Se niega. No quiere pensar en que pasará el resto de su vida al lado de alguien que no siente nada por ella y que ella no ama.

_ Cariño, aprecio, asco, odio. Todas las personas te inspiran algo, siempre. La indiferencia es casi un sentimiento imposible_ Sasuke deja que el camarero retire su plato vacío y cruza los brazos_ y bien ¿qué te inspiraba Itachi antes de la boda?

_ Él me intimidaba. Era mayor, serio y silencioso. Y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando lo veía era: algún día será mi marido. Y créeme, no lo pensaba positivamente_ Hinata suspira sintiendo lo inútil de la conversación_ esto no nos llevará a ningún lugar.

_ ¿Y cuándo en tu 17 cumpleaños él te dijo que vivieses todo lo posible, dándote vía libre?_ ella no lo entiende, abre los ojos sorprendida de que Sasuke sepa eso, pero decide no preguntar.

_ Sorpresa _ lo piensa mientras deja escapar una leve sonrisa complacida_ y ternura. Me resultó tierno que lo hiciera. Recuerdo que pensé que tras esa coraza de frío mármol había una buena persona.

_ Pues empieza desde ahí. Desde lo que descubriste en su interior ese día_ bebe agua y sonríe de medio lado_ además, es mi hermano mayor. Algo de mi capacidad para ser irresistible tiene que tener.

Hinata rueda los ojos mientras estira la mano para golpear la frente de Sasuke, en un gesto que ha visto mil veces realizar a Itachi.

_ Idiota.

.

.

.

No presta atención a los correos electrónicos que lee. Tiene el portátil sobre las piernas y lo observa como si de verdad prestase atención. Pero no lo hace.

Hinata está en el piso de arriba y puede oírla ir de un lado para el otro, ordenando cosas. Manteniéndose ocupada. Y a él le gustaría que eso le resultase a él tan sencillo. Se cansa un poco de sí mismo y de esa actitud expectante que mantiene. No lo aguanta. Si sigue de esa forma acabará por volverse loco. Itachi actúa, no espera.

Y ese es el momento en que decide que se acabó.

Sube las escaleras a paso rápido y entra en la habitación sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Ve que Hinata se asusta y aprieta con fuerza el jersey que mantiene entre sus manos, doblado.

_ Se acabó el juego.

La mujer está perdida, preguntaría a que se refiere si en su interior no estuviera tan segura de que no desea saberlo.

_ ¿Itachi?

_ Tengamos un hijo.

El jersey cae al suelo, ella da un paso hacia atrás bajando la vista. La respuesta es un susurro, pero Itachi la oye.

_ Me niego.

_ ¿Por qué? El sexo forma parte de un matrimonio, y éste va precisamente encaminado a proporcionar a un heredero_ habla neutral con voz de reunión de negocios_ y tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Y ella alza la cabeza. Se muerde el labio, tan fuerte que en vez de dolerle está anestesiando la zona y no nota la sangre que amenaza con salir.

No es cuestión de sexo. Hinata lo tiene claro. Puede tener sexo con Itachi, lo ha hecho una vez y no es tan hipócrita como para negarse que lo disfrutó. Había sido banal, vacío y sin significado. Pero extremadamente placentero. No, no es el sexo. Es el niño. Porque no va a traer al mundo una vida como medida para enorgullecer a su padre.

_ No tendré un bebé para que se convierta en el nexo de unión entre ambos, y transformarme en el orgullo de mi padre. Moriré sin descendencia si eses son todos tus motivos para tener un hijo.

La seriedad en su cara es certera y palpable. E Itachi infla el pecho, asiente y sonríe. Porque esa era exactamente la respuesta que deseaba oír. No porque no desee tener un niño. Sino por su significado.

Itachi acaba de comprobar que Hinata está intentando lo de ser un matrimonio feliz por ellos, no por su familia, sus apellidos o el estúpido honor que debe mantener para contentar a Hiashi. Da un paso y apoya su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

Ella continua con su mirada fija en la de él. Es retadora y firme. E Itachi acaricia su mejilla. Hinata está desconcertada, pero la mirada tierna que su marido le dedica hace que sonría levemente expulsando el aire que mantenía por la tensión.

Y ladea la cabeza, apoyándola sobre la mano que tan dulcemente continúa acariciando su cara.

Ahora si es el comienzo, es el pensamiento que cruza la mente del hombre, porque ya no son Uchiha y Hyuuga con responsabilidades para con sus apellidos. A partir de ahora serán Itachi e Hinata, por primera vez en la vida de ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bien! Creo que al fin los dos ya van a poner de su parte ^^

¿Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto. Aquí lo téneis. El nuevo capítulo, extraño. Aún no he decidido si me gusta o no.

.

.

* * *

"_Dime que me quieres. Dímelo porque yo jamás me atreveré a decírtelo primero"_

_**Quiéreme si te atreves**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Mientras se lava las manos en el agua refrescante del baño de mujeres de la empresa Hyûga no deja de observar su propio reflejo en el enorme espejo. Se ha maquillado ligeramente y viste un sencillo traje de chaqueta, oscuro. Es el día de la junta anual del negocio familiar, el único día que se implica, realmente, en el asunto.

Pero eso no es lo importante. Es la primera asamblea Hyûga para Itachi. Y sólo han pasado tres semanas desde que su acercamiento se ha hecho real. No han avanzado gran cosa. _Pequeños pasos de bebé_, suele recordarse Hinata. Pero son pasos al frente, _y son maravillosos._

Ridículas cosas como que Itachi vaya a buscarla a la salida de su trabajo o ambos salgan juntos a comer al pequeño restaurante occidental de la zona vieja de la ciudad.

Ha descubierto muchas cosas de su marido que, sorprendentemente, le gustan. Ahora sabe que, el frío e inaccesible Uchiha, tiene una debilidad – infantil y cuasicómica – por la crema que la leche forma sobre el café. Sabe también que cuando se relaja lo suficiente tiende a soltar su larga melena y peinarla con los dedos. Y a veces ronca. Eso hace que una sonrisa se asome a sus labios mientras se seca las manos. El hombre que parece tener todo controlado siempre, perfectamente; ronca.

Hinata vuelve a mirarse en el espejo al tiempo que retoca la coleta alta que mantiene sujeto su pelo. Toma aire alentándose a sí misma. Hiashi la espera y es hora de la función. Se pone su máscara de hija perfecta, se maquilla de honorable Hyûga y se perfuma de valor inexistente.

Pero hoy hay algo diferente, porque cuando abre la puerta para ver los ojos negros de Itachi fijándose en los suyos, se lo olvida todo. El pesado manto Hyûga que la ha cubierto desde su nacimiento se vuelve más ligero, mientras que el apellido Uchiha – y en especial el nombre de Itachi – la elevan haciéndola caminar, _quizá por primera vez_, con seguridad y sin miedo.

.

.

.

Las palabras de Hiashi suenan lejanas para sus oídos. No le apetece atender a la verborrea inacabable de su suegro, que se encuentra evidentemente feliz y esplendoroso. Itachi observa el edificio de las empresas Hyûga, que no difiere tanto del de su familia excepto por el toque más tradicional y austero en la decoración. Hay imágenes de varios hombres de rasgos Hyûga colgados en una de las paredes, desde retratos hechos a lápiz – visiblemente antiguos – hasta fotos en blanco y negro, y a color más adelante. Son los líderes de la familia, de generación en generación. La última imagen es la de Hiashi, claramente más joven.

_ La siguiente será la vuestra_ mira al hombre al oírle.

_ ¿Nuestra?

_ Hinata y tú_ la sonrisa divertida de Hiashi es bastante desconcertante para Itachi, que no creía que ese hombre supiese lo que era eso.

_ ¿No debería ser la de ella?

_ Claro que no. Esto ahora es de ambos, igual que el negocio Uchiha. Vosotros dos seréis los primeros de una nueva tradición familiar.

Puede que a otra persona eso le sonase grandioso, no a Itachi. No quiere ser marcado como alguien grande, formar parte de la historia, ser único o primero en alguien. No quiere. Eso sólo cargará más peso sobre sus hombros, sobre su nombre y lo convertirá un poco más en un reflejo de su padre o, _aún peor_, de su suegro, y eso es lo último que desea.

Empieza a sentir la presión. La horrible bruma de un futuro planeado, de un camino marcado a seguir con las ramas del árbol genealógico Uchiha – y ahora el Hyûga también – haciendo sombra sobre él.

_Lo odia_.

Los tacones de Hinata suenan en el frío suelo caminando hacia él firmes, seguros y hermosos. Allí está ella, la esposa que –_se supone_ – no ama y por la que – _cree_- no siente nada, preciosa con la sonrisa en la boca y mirándole fijamente. Allí está ella como una pequeña barca flotando a la deriva, a la que poder amarrarse para, juntos, fijar un rumbo.

Y lo más curioso – y ya no tan terrorífico como antes – es que él le devuelve la sonrisa. Porque quiere, le apetece. Porque, _eso sí que es sorprendente_, ella se la merece.

.

.

.

_ Las presentaciones no son necesarias. Todos aquí conocen a mi yerno, marido de mi primogénita Hinata e hijo de mi gran amigo Uchiha Fugaku; Itachi _ Hiashi pasea los ojos por la decena de participantes en la junta para terminar fijándola en el último mencionado_ él participa en nuestra junta por primera vez, después de su matrimonio.

Hinata ve a los miembros de su familia aceptar con inclinaciones de cabeza respetuosas a su marido. Está sentada al lado de su padre, en su otro flanco está Itachi. Le mira de reojo para encontrarse con el imperturbable rostro de él, atento a la reunión.

Se sorprende. _No es posible_. Toma aire profundamente y cierra los ojos brevemente. No funciona, sólo hace que su sorpresa sea mayor y se mezcle con un ligero miedo. Su corazón late desbocado. Quiere gritar, quizá llorar o tal vez reírse de forma psicópata. Conoce ese sentimiento, es extraño y familiar a la vez. Lo ha echado de menos en ocasiones mientras que en otras ha deseado no volver a saber nada de él. _Pero ahí está_. Inconfundible. Devastador. Salvador, quizá.

Su corazón late desbocado e Hinata sabe que – inesperadamente- está empezando a querer a Itachi.

.

.

.

La asamblea es exactamente igual a las de su familia, con la única diferencia de que de él sólo se espera la asistencia. Y lo agradece. Porque hay algo extraño en el ambiente. Puede notar la mirada de Hinata sobre él y como se mueve, ligera y nerviosamente, en su asiento. Se pregunta qué sucede con ella. Está preocupado, lo que es un poco nuevo para él. Generalmente no le importa las cosas que ronden las mentes de los demás, ya tiene suficiente con mantener la suya ordenada y cuerda. Pero ahora no es así. Siente un irracional deseo de saber que está pensando su esposa, si hay algo que le preocupe.

Se siente idiota. Patético. Ridículo. _Totalmente adolescente_. E Hinata no deja de moverse en su silla.

Le gustaría tener una explicación razonable para lo que hace, pero no es así. Alarga la mano y toma la de Hinata, que se tensa y lo mira con los ojos – anatómicamente imposible – abiertos. Itachi hace círculos con su pulgar sobre la palma de la mano de su esposa que sigue mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aún sorprendida pero visiblemente más relajada. Ha dejado de moverse, excepto sus dedos que se entrelazan con los de Itachi que decide dejar su mano ahí, donde está.

Así es como ambos permanecen con las manos unidas bajo la mesa durante toda la reunión. Y así es como Itachi sabe que – incluso él – es débil al amor.

.

.

.

Hinata entra en el despacho de Sasuke dejándose caer exageradamente sobre el sillón de cuero que lo adorna. Él alza la vista, algo sorprendido y ligeramente molesto por las formas, para observarla.

_ ¡Hola Sasuke! ¿Qué tal tu mañana? ¿Te importa si me siento?_ refunfuña el Uchiha al ver la mirada ausente de Hinata, ironizando. Se da por vencido ante la falta de respuesta_ ¿Acabáis de volver? ¿Y mi hermano?

_ Uh_ Hinata baja de su propia nube en ese instante. La reunión acabó hace 45 minutos, lo suficiente para despedirse de los miembros de la empresa y llegar al edificio Uchiha. Su cuerpo está ahí, eso ella lo sabe. No puede decir lo mismo de su mente. Itachi le ha agarrado la mano durante todo el tiempo y ella necesita saber el significado de eso.

_ ¡Hey Hyûga!

Alza la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke.

_ Uh-oh. Perdón Sasuke_ el nombrado gira los ojos ante la mirada perdida de su amiga y le da tiempo para ubicarse_ Itachi está con mi padre y el tuyo en su despacho. Acabamos de regresar.

El azabache asiente sin dejar de observarla. Hay algo allí, en sus ojos blancos, que ha cambiado.

_ ¿Me dirás que te tiene tan ausente o tendré que interrogarte?

_ No estoy ausente.

Y él gira los ojos. Hinata no sabe mentir. Y es pero todavía ocultado sentimientos. Parece mentira que todavía intente hacerlo.

_ No me jodas. Sólo suéltalo Hinata. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez entre Itachi y tú?

A él le parece increíble que aún haya cosas que puedan sucederles a esos dos, su vida parece una mala novela rosa de las que lee su madre y con las que llora amargamente en el sofá.

_ Creo que le quiero…

_ Bueno eso tie… ¿disculpa?_ Sasuke no puede creerlo. Cualquier cosa, cualquier maldita cosa hubiese sonado menos irreal que esa frase. He visto un extraterrestre o creo que los cerdos vuelan; habrían sonado más reales para él_ ¿Has dicho que le quieres?

_ Que creo que lo hago, si.

Está sonrojada. Parece la pequeña Hinata de quince años. El rubor en sus mejillas y el inocente – e irritante – movimiento de frotar sus dedos, regresa.

_ Dios_ Sasuke no sabe que decir. Lo ha dejado sin palabras, lo cual le cabrea un poco _ ¿Cómo es posible?

_ No lo sé. Yo… me he dado cuenta hoy.

_ Eso es una buena noticia ¿no?

_ ¡Claro que no!_ Hinata alza la voz más de lo normal. Está nerviosa. Su amigo lo sabe porque ella se levanta y pasea de un lado a otro _ quiero decir, está bien quererlo. Pero él no lo hace.

_ ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

_ ¿Eh?

Sasuke comienza a frustrarse. La conversación es absolutamente absurda y el ir y venir de Hinata está sacándolo de sus casillas. Se levanta para detenerla apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. La mira fijamente.

_ ¡Joder, cálmate! Estás poniéndome de los nervios.

_ Perdón_ ambos toman aire profundamente para relajarse.

_ Bien. ¿Te ha dicho Itachi que no te quiere?

El mohín de Hinata es algo gracioso, causando media sonrisa en Sasuke. Puede que la historia entre su hermano y ella sea totalmente estresante pero, en cierta forma, le divierte. Y bueno, es una gran forma de torturar a su hermano durante el resto de su vida, y eso le da cierto encanto al asunto.

_ Él no ha dicho nada. Yo ni siquiera le he dicho esto… ¡y no voy a hacerlo! Las cosas estaban empezando a ir mejor, no es necesario volver a complicarlas de nuevo.

_ Por supuesto. Porque que hubiese amor entre vosotros haría todo muchísimo más difícil_ el tono exageradamente sarcástico de Sasuke hace a Hinata soplar de frustración. Desea pegarle, o mandarlo a la mierda. O algo mejor, llamar a Naruto y que él se encargue de desesperarle. Todos saben que nadie mejor que el Uzumaki para sacar de sus cabales al Uchiha.

_ Sasuke…

_ No. Escúchame Hinata. Esto es lo mejor que podía pasarte. Siempre creíste que te resultaría imposible amar a Itachi, ahora sabes que no es así. No dejes pasar esa oportunidad. Ni siquiera mi hermano es de piedra.

Hinata toma aire. Está asustada, no sabe muy bien de qué, pero el sentimiento está ahí. Se mezcla con la excitación del nuevo descubrimiento, pero es casi palpable.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Se lo dirás?

_ Supongo que sí. Pero ¿Cómo se le dice a tu marido que has empezado amarle?

Y el silencio se instaura. Hinara mira a Sasuke ante su inusual mutismo. Hubiese esperado una broma cruel, un consejo cutre o una media sonrisa, tan característica suya. No aquello.

Sasuke ni siquiera la está mirando, tiene la vista fija en algún lugar tras ella. Va a girarse para ver de qué se trata pero la respuesta llega antes de que pueda hacerlo.

_ Sasuke déjanos a solas, por favor.

La voz grave de Itachi paraliza todos sus músculos, excepto su corazón que comienza a retumbar irregularmente haciendo pitar sus oídos. Hinata quiere morirse allí, en aquel instante. Pero al mismo tiempo siente el alivio, lo ha soltado. Itachi ahora ya lo sabe y es un peso menos que cargar.

Siente la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro y como murmura algo – inentendible para ella – a su hermano antes de irse, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_ Hinata mírame.

Tiene que tomar aire, contar hasta tres y muchas otras formas de relajación que recuerda haber leído en algún lugar, sin importancia ahora; pero finalmente obliga a sus pies a moverse y se da la vuelta para clavar sus ojos en los de Itachi. No importa lo que él vaya a decirle ahora, da igual.

Ella está segura, más que nunca.

Ese que está ahí ya no es el marido por obligación que era antes. Ese que está ahí es Itachi. Su marido. Al que – estúpidamente – ha empezado a amar.

.

.

.

Hinata lo está mirando. Tiene muchos matices en su mirada. Itachi puede ver miedo, inseguridad, calor, vergüenza. Pero también hay seguridad, orgullo, confianza. No le importa. Él desecha todo eso, nada de eso es lo importante ahora. Él quiere lo otro. Lo que se vislumbra más claro. Ese sentimiento cálido y acogedor que se desprende hacia él, abrazándolo. Itachi quiere el amor. Ha escuchado a Hinata decirlo, que lo ama; pero ahora puede verlo.

Allí está la esposa por la que no sentía nada, y que – sorprendentemente – le ha robado el corazón.

.

.

.

Cuando Itachi da un paso hacia ella, Hinata se mantiene allí; estática. Está a la espera. No va a decir nada más. Lo que ahora quiere hacer es escuchar.

Itachi avanza con seguridad. La duda no existe para él. No lo hizo el día de su boda cuando se casó por obligación, y no lo hará ahora que va camino de conseguir algo que quiere.

Si, algo que quiere él. Itachi, como persona. _Algo para él_. No para su familia, ni su empresa, ni los Hyûga. Sólo para él.

No se molesta en ser delicado y a Hinata no parece importarle cuando la agarra con rapidez y, quizá, más fuerza de la necesaria por la cintura pegándola a él y elevándola ligeramente para que sus frentes se toquen y sus labios queden separados por apenas unos milímetros.

Ella exhala aire ante el sorpresivo movimiento, pero después permanece quieta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Itachi no la hace esperar. No es por caballerosidad, siendo sinceros él tampoco quiere esperar.

Entonces lo hace. La aprieta contra él un poco más, juntando sus cuerpos de forma casi imposible.

_ ¿Es cierto? ¿Me amas?

Hinata sólo traga saliva, asiente moviendo la cabeza y dibuja con sus labios un "sí" sin emitir ningún sonido.

Itachi no puede evitarlo, sonríe de medio lado. Jamás pensó que él estaría viviendo esa escena. De pie, en medio del despacho de su hermano pequeño con su mujer en el aire, fuertemente sujeta con sus brazos.

Y la besa. Antes de decir nada. No es su primer beso, pero se siente como si lo fuese. Quizá porque es el primero que se dan con sentimiento reales.

Es torpe, desesperado y corto. Pero es suficiente.

Vuelve a mirar a Hinata, que ya sonríe ligeramente y está sonrojada.

_ Sí, quiero_ y se siente tentado a reír a carcajadas al ver la perdida mirada de Hinata al oírle decir eso_ Yo también te amo. Me parecía el momento más adecuado para decir eso.

Hinata sonríe pasando sus manos por el cuello de Itachi.

_ Sí, quiero_ repite.

Y esas dos palabras, que apenas tienen sentido dichas de esa forma, son las más maravillosas para ambos que comienzan a reír – de forma casi histérica – ante su propia ridícula e infantil forma de actuar.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Os agradecería los reviews para saber vuestras opiniones.

.

.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
